The Legend of Inferno: Guardian of the purple dragon
by joekemp19982907
Summary: While the purple dragon was being raised by dragonflies two twins had been destroying the land but now one has joined the side of good. His name is Inferno, will he be able to free his sister from the dark master's control or will they both die.
1. My destiny begins

**A/N: Well this is chapter one of The Legend of Inferno: Guardian of the purple dragon. This is also the first part to my TLOI (The Legend Of Inferno) series which is Inferno's POV of my version of the three LOS games. This one based off of TLOS:ANB (the first game) but enough as I might be giving away info about the story if I continue.**

* * *

sometimes we may find hope in the ones that made us lose it.

Two adult black dragons were flying to their target, I was on the left and Cynder was on the right. We where heading to a city that Cynder's master had sent us to destroy, I once also called Cynder's master, master but that was years ago. "So Cynder where shall we begin our attack on the city?" I asked. "Well Inferno as always you seem eager to fight and I will take the right side you take the left." said Cynder, her glowing yellow eyes turning a demonic red at the thought of all the lives we where going to take. "Indeed and when we succeed master shall reward us greatly." I said, my eyes also turning from their corrupted yellow to a demonic red but for a different reason. It was only a few minutes before we reached the city and attacked. "For my master!" I yelled in an evil tone of voice, I was a great actor. After the usual ten minutes of fighting me and Cynder left the, now annihilated, city and we headed back to her base at concurrent skies.

When we got back several apes greeted us with thing like "I trust that your mission was a success generals." As with every mission that we have gone on. We went into our room, as one thing that corruption couldn't change was a twins instinct to sleep near their other twin. "Well we will be going to sleep soon so I suggest that you take care of anything that you have to do now." said Cynder. "I only have one thing to check on so I shall be back Cynder." I said before teleporting away, The element of darkness was always a strong element. I finished my teleport and found myself in an ancient temple. I used dark magic to remove what had happened to me, as I broke free of my corruption years ago and now just used the form to keep an eye on Cynder, and asked "Ignitus are you here?" to thin air. "Yes young dragon I am here and no I have not found any sign of the purple dragon so good-bye for now." said Ignitus and to that I used the spell that had changed my appearance when I was corrupted and teleported away. When I returned I heard, _So Inferno was everything alright at your base or did you go somewhere else? _in my head and new that Cynder was the one to ask it. "Everything is still going perfect at my base Cynder." I said as I walked in the room, there was no point in using my mental link when I could safely say it in person. After that me and Cynder layed down and curled up into each other, without realizing it as it was natural.

**The next morning**

I awoke with a feeling that I would not return for a little while during my next visit to Ignitus to see if the purple dragon had returned. "Well Cyder I will take a break for the day." I said after Cynder awoke. "Fine by me but will master agree?" asked Cynder. "I know that he does not care as remember that he does not know that I am once again his servant." I said, I was lieing. "Fine I guess but when will you tell master?" asked Cynder. "I will tell master when he returns to the dragon realms." I said and then teleported off.

When I got back to the temple and removed the spell I walked off to where I had seen Ignitus going and heard him say "You're actually alive." in a slightly surprised voice. After a few moments, where Ignitus was telling the purple dragon, Spyro, who he was and what Spyro was destined for, I walked out and Ignitus turned and took a defensive stance. "Wow Ignitus even after six years my precence unnerves you." I said in a slightly joking kind of way. "To be fair you still are feared by most villages and cities." said Ignitus. "Wait who are you?" asked Spyro. "While I can't answer with my whole story I am Inferno." I said then I randomly teleported out as this was getting boring. When I made it back to Cynder's base, and got back to our room, I found a note written in ancient draconic, knowing ancient draconic, I then read it and found out that Cynder had to go on a mission and wouldn't be back for a while so I left.

After getting back I just waited for Ignitus to finish telling the story of what happened years ago. When Ignitus talked about my twin Cynder I had to go and kill off several random enemies to keep from killing him right then and there. After his seventh or so time talking I knew that I hated that dragonfly, Sparx, with more than just a simple passion. "Wait we're actually going back into the temple, well in that case count me in." I said after hearing Ignitus agree to show Spyro the temple, as I had never been inside the main temple so this was going to be new to me. After a little walking we came to a door. sparx said "couldn't we just go back with the flowers and other fun stuff." I laughed when Sparx thought that flowers where fun and I said "What to you is fun is not what I think is fun." with an evil smile that sent Sparx flying over to Spyro. Ignitus then told Spyro to go through a tunnel and fix the placement of two statues. "Well count me out." said Sparx but when Spyro started leaving he quickly flew over to him and followed. _Oh good Sparx is still following Spyro so I can have a break from him. _I thought as I watched Sparx continue to follow Spyro. "I am glad that Sparx left with him as that nat is annoying." I said with a hint of sarcasm but it was because nat was not the right word. "Yes I must agree that Sparx can get a little annoying at time." said Ignitus. I just laughed for a few seconds before laying down and resting, without Cynder nearby I was not going to get any real sleep. After a few minutes the doors opened and Spyro came out. "Well you either work fast or I managed to pass out while waiting." I said in an evil kind of way, I still had yet to shake that habit. When Spyro once more left I just layed down and rested, I had been using way to much of my dark magic for the past few weeks. After several more minutes I got up as Spyro came in through a spinning door. "Neat entrance Spyro." I said in a half evil, half happy voice. "Didn't Ignitus just say that?" asked Spyro as we all went into the temple. "Yes he did but I felt like saying it as well." I said, for once, in a bored tone of voice, instead of my habit of using an evil tone. "Spyro you know after hearing this guys most common tone of voice I don't trust him." said Sparx. "You need to give him a chance." said Spyro.

As we walked past a cave I heard the, ever so familiar, sound of apes and readied myself for an attack. This time I decided to follow spyro while hiding in the shadows, I was beginning to feel my blood-lust and knew that I needed to kill something soon. After a moment of peace I saw three apes come down the corridor and jump down into the room we where in so while Spyro dealt with one of them I attacked the other two, unfortunately they didn't last as long as I had hoped as I simply torched both of them. "The idiots." I said happily, as we had just walked into a room with apes sleeping next to Dynamite. "Indeed Inferno so shall we blow this place." said Spyro as he tried to keep from laughing at the ape's stupidity. "Sure and I give you the honor of killing them." I said in a way that clearly made Spyro consider just how dedicated I was to helping him, As I was corrupted at one point I was able to easily fake how loyal I seemed. "With pleasure." said Spyro as he lit the fuse and we watched the explosion.

After we got back some apes jumped out and one, that I recognized, started taunting Ignitus before looking over and spotting me. "Well Inferno I see that you are working for the losing team now." said the ape. "Your point Fireclaw after all a dragon only has one chance at life and so I wanted to not be like my sister but enough of that now you die." I said as I jumped at Fireclaw and slammed him to the ground. "Any last words." I asked, as I had my tail blade against his throat. "You are a disgrace to your master." said Fireclaw. "He's not my master anymore." I said before slitting Fireclaw's throat and jumping back to my place beside Spyro, who was wise enough not to ask what that was all about. After a brief talk and Ignitus using a fire furry, me, Spyro, and Sparx went back to battle. I quickly found an ape sneaking up on Spyro but all Spyro saw of him was a lifeless body that had signs of a recent poisoning. "This is fun and all but I miss the screams of terror that I use to hear from my victims." I said before I even realized that I was talking. "Well until next time Spyro so good-bye." I said before teleporting out and going back to Cynder's base.

When I got back to the base, in my corrupted form, I was attacked. "Now why didn't I see that coming?" I asked. "Because you expected me to be weak and sad but enough about that as I am sure that you will be heading back soon." said Cynder before she stabbed me in the chest. I didn't feel any pain and just got back up as the wound healed. "Well it was neat to see that you worried about me." I said before teleporting back.

When I got back to the temple I was in awe at how big it actually was and followed Spyro into the pool of vision room. I laughed hard after seeing Ignitus whack Sparx out-of-the-way but stopped and followed him. When I entered the next room I looked up at the statue and growls fiercely. "What was that about Inferno?" asked Spyro. "Well I won't say as it is because of something from my past so I don't wish to speak of it." I said, then Sparx flew up to my face. "Why can't you tell us eh, is it something that relates to you being evi- ahh" said Sparx, I cut him off before he could finish by snapping my jaws closed inches from his wing. After that it was back to killing. When we got outside I decided to screw with Spyro a little, I knew how to fly, and jumped off the ledge. "Inferno!" Screamed Spyro as I heard him running over to the ledge. "Yea Spyro." I said after silently landing behind him. Spyro quickly turned around and froze from me being fine. "What... but... how." said Spyro. "I am a dragon I can fly." I said and then walked off to a better place to sit, I felt very uncomfortable without Cynder just as she did without me. After a little talk Ignitus and Spyro started heading to the training room so I followed. "Good I will finally get rid of that statue at least for a little while." I said. "What do you mean Inferno?" asked Spyro. "You will just have to see." I answered.

I watched with amusement as Spyro watched the statue go into the ground and a floor close up over it. "See what I mean." I said. "Yes and Wow." is all Spyro managed to say before Ignitus started talking, I just sat out of range of the magic that would allow the dummies to appear because I feared that I might bring a deadlier enemy out do to my corruption. I eventually got bored and teleported back to Cynder. When I got back Cynder had our servants cook us a great meal so I went into the kitchen area and ate a roasted deer or two. "I see that you haven't eaten all day." said Cynder in her evil voice. "No I haven't as I have been very busy keeping my base in top shape." I said. After eating I teleported back and watched, without interest, as Spyro trained. When I saw Spyro go to the center I knew what was coming and started paying more attention, furies are my favorite part of training. I loved watching as Spyro obliterated the enemy with a fire fury. "I'm on fire literally." said Spyro. "Indeed you are but I can best you with literally being on fire." I said in a mocking tone. "Prove it." said Spyro as he excepted the challenge. "Ok." I said, then my body became flames and I said "Told you." in a courageous voice. "Wow." said Spyro. we then ended our little conversation ad walked over to Ignitus. This time I ignored the statue but I still uncontrollably growled when I looked at it. suddenly I felt a strong pain in my left side and knew that Cynder had gotten hurt, Spyro decided not to ask. We walked into the pool room and Sparx flew over to the pool of visions and asked Ignitus why there was a pool in the temple. After a moment and explanation Sparx started asking Ignitus what he was thinking and so I decided to shut him up by whacking him into a wall. "Great we get to go to a frozen wasteland." I said after hearing that we where going to Dante's Freezer, I really didn't like the cold. After Ignitus had told Spyro that he could fly Sparx said "Spyro can't fly we should all know that." "Yea I have never flown before." said Spyro. I almost laughed when I heard that Spyro couldn't fly but I stopped after remembering that it took me and Cynder hours just to walk properly after our corruption. I then watched as Spyro learned how to fly. "Well see you later Spyro." I said before easily taking off and flying about ten feet off the ground then landing with ease. "Wow how long have you been flying?" asked Spyro. "That is something I would rather keep to myself also as a warning you may not be able to land so easily as I have been flying for years so it is easy for me." I said. We then all headed off to Dante's Freezer.

* * *

**A/N: That was the first chapter. As you may have noticed I avoided Sparx speaking as much as possible because I hate him. Before anyone asks I am not just adding Inferno to the game I am also having scene that are never in the game such as the beginning of the schapter**


	2. Dante's Freezer and Volteer

**A/N: Chapter 2. Don't expect me to slow down untill school starts up again (Maybe)**

* * *

It has been a few minutes of flying and Spyro finally opened his eyes, he had them closed for some reason. "I can't believe this he's flying so welcome to the club." said that annoying pest Sparx. "And is that the annoying pest club." said Spyro, wait didn't I just call Sparx that, wow. "No it would be the flying club." said Sparx. "Would you two quit your bickering as we're on a rescue mission remember." I said in anger. Spyro almost fell out of the sky from me suddenly saying that. "Inferno could you stop appearing out of no where?" asked Spyro. "Not likely." I said, it was yet another habit that even after seven years I have yet to shake. We then flew off through some clouds. After a few more minutes we came out of the clouds and headed for some island that acted as a land mark but ,soon after we begun our flight to Dante's Freezer, several canons, firing apes, where shot at us. "Who in their right mind would volunteer to be shot from a cannon like that?" I asked after dodging a few apes that I, once again, recognized. "I wish I knew who would do that but I guess, seeing as they have slept next to dynamite, that they're just to dumb to realize what they got themselves into." said Spyro, we both laughed at the mention of those apes that were sleeping next to dynamite a few hours ago. We quickly cleared that island as I fired several hundred fireballs st it and each one found a target. "Wow Inferno I didn't know that you where that skilled in using fire in fact I didn't even know that you could." said Spyro. I laughed then said "I can use eight different elements fire is only one of them." in a happy voice, I took note that being around Spyro had been helping me quickly shake several habits but soon we where approaching another island. "Spyro you take this one." I said. "Fine by me Inferno." Spyro said and then he started firing fireballs at a rapid pace. Once again we quickly took out all the cannons on this island and continued. Soon after that Spyro started attacking a ship while following it and so we quickly found Dante's Freezer. It took us a few minutes before Spyro decided to land.

**Dante's Freezer**

_Dante's Freezer is a desolate of arctic islands that are littered with machinery of war such as soldier or weapons frozen forever in the position of destruction. You need to find Volteer before he suffers the same fate. _Came Ignitus' voice in our heads. "How do I land!" yelled Spyro, I had to laugh at that. "Sorry can't help you on that." I lied. Spyro hit the ground hard and slid for a few seconds before getting up. "Inferno where are you!" yelled Spyro. I landed perfectly beside him and said "I'm right here and yes I had to rub it in." in a mocking tone. After some chat we where walking off to the inside of a fort that we found. "Watch yourselves." I said as we passed a frozen warrior, I had been to this place once during my corruption and knew that they weren't going to be frozen for long. "Why?" asked Spyro but when he finished several of the ice warriors shattered the ice and attacked. Spyro started using air combat while I simply focused my Darkness energy, which was tainted by evil, and fired a beam of darkness at the warrior that I was fighting. The warrior suddenly knelt before me and Spyro asked "Why is he doing that." in a confused way. "I wield the element of darkness and mine, do to something from my past, has been tainted by evil so this is something that I can do with it. soldier you will follow us through our journey, if we are attacked you will defend us until you die." I said turning to the ice warrior when I was giving commands, I hated using the tainted abilities of darkness but felt like showing off a little. After a short walk we found that a wall had collapsed and sealed the entry. "On second thought I always hated these ice warriors." I said as I killed off the warrior. "Well shall we use this catapult to get through that wall." said Spyro. "You can but I am going over the wall so see you later." I said as I flew over the wall and waited. I heard the sound of crates of apes being dropped on the other side, where Spyro was, of the wall and decided to have some fun so I went over to where some apes where. I recognized the group as the troops that I led when I attacked the fort years ago so I used my dark magic and went back into my corrupted form. "Soldiers what are you doing just sitting around when the purple dragon is on the other side of this wall?" I said in a commanding voice. All the apes turned and the leader said "General why are you here." I just looked at him with pure anger evident in my eyes. "I said to attack yet you do not so good-bye." I said as I quickly killed off a few of them and let the other run. _Inferno where are you as I am heading back to Dante's freezer and will need your assistance in draining the electric guardian's energy. _came Cynder's evil voice in my head. _I am currently watching the purple dragon so you will need to do it your self and as to why I am watching him it is to slow him down for your mission to be complete as he is already at Dante's Freezer. _I thought back to Cynder.

I then removed the spell that I had used and walked off to a corner to wait as I had heard a bang from a boulder hitting the wall. After a few minutes the door was blown open and so I waited for Spyro. "Looks like I missed one." I mumbled under my breath as I watched Spyro take on a few small apes. I had poisoned the ape leader that set the barrier and laughed when he just dropped dead. "Inferno what just happened?" asked Spyro. "Yea evil-dragon what just happened." said Sparx. "If you must know you little nat I had poisoned that leader before you got here." I said, to Sparx but answering him and Spyro's question. "Wow not only are those apes sitting around more dynamite but the cannon is positioned to blow it up so let's do just that." I said. "let's." said Spyro as he walked over to a tree and got a snow boulder to fire. "These apes need better training." I said as we walked through the, now destroyed, mini fort. "Ambush!" I yelled as several apes came from the hills and the doors. "What's an ambush?" asked Spyro, I had figured that he didn't know about an ambush. "An ambush is where several enemies hide and set up a scenario where you think it is safe then attack at the right moment." I said as I killed ape after ape. "Oh." said Spyro as he did the same. After we killed off the first wave a dreadwing came and dropped more apes. "Again who volunteers for this." I said. After killing the second wave the leader ape ran off. "Cowered I know for a fact that he was not one of my men." I said. "What do you mean your men?" asked Spyro. "It is of my past." is all I had to say to quiet down Spyro. "Oh great an ice cannon." I said. "You seem to know a lot about the apes and the dark army in general so how come." said Spyro. I was running of time as Spyro was losing his cool. "All I'll say is that I know the dark armies extremely well." I said, that seemed to shut Spyro up. We where walking to another fort when a large, dragon shaped, shadow passed by. "Think that was Cynder?" asked Sparx. "I don't know but I hope so." said Spyro. "What but why?" asked Sparx. "Well. If it isn't Cynder then that means that there is more than just one giant evil dragon around." said Spyro. "Well Spyro though I'm sure that it was Cynder you never know if there is another." I said. we then continued to the fort. that leader from earlier sealed us in with some undead ice warriors. "Oh great fighting the living dead." I said and started attacking the larger one. After the armor was gone it revealed the spirit within it so I killed him to, Spyro was fighting the small soldiers.

After removing the warriors more apes came so I decided to show off again. I let the apes surround me and focused on the element of fear. I rose off the ground as the energy was circling me, then I released it I literally became the apes worst nightmare and killed them with a quick swipe of my claws. "Wow what element was that?" asked Spyro after I went back to normal. "That was the element of fear and it is fun if you use it right." I said, then we went back to the fight. Spyro used another catapult to destroy the tower that was keeping the ice barrier up and we continued on to find yet another catapult. Before Spyro got to the catapult, he was hit with an electric cannon and fired an electricity blast at the oncoming soldiers. "Well Spyro that is going to be fun allow me to join you for a bit." I said. "What do you mean Inferno?" asked Spyro. "I mean this." I said and then I chanted in ancient draconic. When I finished my spell I floated up into the air with electricity crackling around me as it infused with me and I landed but now I had lightning yellow scales and an electric blue underbelly. "What the." Spyro said. "I don't have the element of electricity but I do have dark magic so I changed my element to electricity." I said, Spyro was confused but decided not to argue as he loaded the catapult. I fire a strong electricity blast and killed off some advancing ice warriors. I decided to end my electric rain and removed the spell as we headed off again. We found a fort that was intact and so we attacked the warriors as we advanced on the fort. "Looks like I missed a fort." I said while Spyro was out of earshot and then I attacked the leader of the warriors yet again. I laughed as Spyro used his electricity and launched several of the warriors off the edge. "And that is apparently what happens when you give the purple dragon electricity breath, several ice warriors, and a ledge." I said as I ripped off the armor of the leader. "Indeed and I should use that more often." said Spyro as I let him launch the leader off as well and we walked off and into the fort.

As unbelievable as it was two Dreadwings came and dropped ape bombs into the fort, allowing us to go in. After we took the fight outside and killed the four apes that had followed the leader came at us or rather Spyro so Spyro used his electricity and sent the leader over the edge literally. When we went in the fort was destroyed and an ape ran away so we followed it. "Ambush!" yelled Spyro as the doors closed us in and more dreadwings dropped ape bombs in. "Well there goes my moment of peace." I said as I killed off another ape, by slitting its throat, and watched happily as the blood pooled around him. I don't know how long I was watching the apes blood but Spyro eventually tapped me on my shoulder and asked "Why are you staring at that ape?" in a worried tone. "I wasn't staring at the ape I was staring at the blood, it is because of something from my past." I said, adding the last part to avoid any questions, we then went into the next area where a leader and several apes where so I started killing them off one by one and evilly laughing after each kill. Spyro managed to kill the leader and was heading for a few medium-sized apes when a stick of dynamite was thrown at me. I saw the stick of dynamite and grabbed it, then walked over to the ape that had thrown it. Spyro looked at me right before the dynamite exploded. I lost my sight for a few seconds as my body rebuilt its self and the I laughed. "What just happened?" asked Spyro as he finished off the enemy that he had been attacking. "I am a rare dragon known as the guardian of the purple dragon, my destiny is to guard the purple dragon of my era and that is you. Do to this I can't die unless my twin dies then I will as well." I said. "Who and where is your twin?" asked Spyro. "I will not tell you who she is but I will tell you that she joined the dark armies." I said. "Please don't tell me that your twin is Cynder." said Spyro. "No have you seen the size of Cynder, she is not my twin but there are normal dragons that have joined the dark master." I said, I was somewhat lieing as Cynder was my twin but there really was other dragons that joined the dark master to save their lives, we then continued on.

As we entered the next room I heard the sound of an icicle falling and ran, Spyro managed to hear it as well so we where running from a large amount of falling icicles. I laughed when I saw an ape blow up an ice warrior fort. We then jumped down and attacked the apes that had been dropped. Me and Spyro agreed to each take half of the apes during battles like this and so I killed my half and Spyro killed his. As I thought more apes came in two more groups so we killed them as well. "This place is a blood bath." I said as I looked at all the blood that surrounded the fort from our battles. "And just how do you know what that looks like evil-dragon." said Sparx. "Did you seriously think that this was my first time fighting because I have needed to fight for my life since I was five years old." I said, it was true to a point as for a while I did have to fend for myself after breaking free of the corruption but then I learned the spell that had changed my appearance and that's when I started watching Cynder. "Wow I'm sorry to hear that." said Spyro while I could tell that sparx was thinking that I was lieing. We then, as always, continued off.

"Not surprised." I said after we got ambushed for the third time today and found our opponent to be an ice warrior and his ride. "Me neither." said Spyro. I saw Sparx fly off and hide. After killing him four small soldiers and two more of the warriors on their rides came into the battle. "I take the one on the right you take the one on the left." I said and so we attacked again. When we finished that battle and went to the next area we found three ice leaders and a cannon. "Boring." I said as I killed off one of the leaders and damaged the other. "hey Spyro fire a lightning bolt at that tower." I said after seeing that the tower was made of metal. "Sure thing Inferno." said Spyro but first he torched an ice warrior to death and then fired the lighting bolt. The electrical current surged through the tower and blew up the cannon as another leader ape came into view. We chased the ape leader only to fall victim to yet another ambush as the leader placed an ice barrier around us. "Man screw this." I said as I teleported out of the ring and killed the apes as they came. Spyro quickly killed the leader and so we left. "Where to now?" asked Spyro as we had seemingly hit a dead-end. "Over there it's a door so we can just destroy it and continue on." I said, Spyro then did just that and was attacked while I took a break. "How do you know these things?" asked Sparx. "Well if you must know little nat I have been here before." I said and then walked off. After that fight I had to go and absorb some spirit gems and then we headed into another room and attacked the two apes that came. I killed my ape by grabbing the dynamite that was thrown at me by an ape that was out of reach and sticking it down my apes throat. "Hey look it's raining blood and body parts." I said excitedly. "Ok now I know that there is something important that you will not tell me." said Spyro. "Oh don't worry when we get to Volteer I will have no choice but to tell you." I said, it was true because I was the one that brought Volteer to here and he hated me for it of course I wasn't in control at the time. "Fine I'll wait and hold you to that promise." said Spyro.

After we knocked out a wall to get outside and headed into the fort opposite the one we came from we were attacked again by apes. We took care of those apes and managed to find another leader. "Well looks like little Inferno has had a change of heart." said the leader. "Oh shut up I am not and will never be evil so just die." I said as I froze time, covering my vision with a white tint, went up to him, and slit his throat. I unfroze time while on the other side of the area. "What?" is all Spyro managed to say. "Time." I said and Spyro understood that I meant the element of time. We left that area and continued, killing apes along the way. eventually we made it out of the fort and continues. After a while we got past a collapsed bridge and were attacked again. _Hey Cynder how are you doing. _I thought to Cynder. _I am fine and have successfully drained Volteer's energy also I gagged him. _Was Cynder's mental reply. _I wish that I had done that when I brought him here because I nearly killed that blabber mouth._ I said. _That is the reason I gagged him. _said Cynder. "Hey Spyro how are you holding up." I said. "Well fine but were are you?" asked Spyro. "I have the element of light so I am bending the light around me to be invisible as this is just repetitive." I said as I sat out of range. "Oh well ok more fun for me." said Spyro. The fight was going to be long so I decided to shorten it. I floated up into the air and channeled all of my will into temporarily removing the tainted side of my darkness element and then I unleashed a untainted darkness furry that leveled part of a mountain and most of the battle arena. "Wow that was strong." Spyro said. "Yea especially considering that that was a untainted darkness furry and required extreme focus to block the tainted side of my darkness element." I said. After a few minutes we headed into a cave and Sparx started to mess around with the echo effect of it. When we left the cave there where a lot of apes and I quickly killed any that I knew, I didn't need them raising Spyro's suspicions any more than they have. After dispatching the apes we went into another cave and found Volteer unconscious. "I feel like I'm forgetting something or someone." I said. "Who could you possibly forget about when Cynder is gone." said Spyro. "Well I don't know but I think we will find out sooner or later." I said. Sparx flew up to a giant ice statue and started blabbering again when I saw slight movement from the statue and it hit me. "Sparx get out of there!" I screamed. "Why so you can easily attack me- ahhhhh" said Sparx as the statue broke free of his bindings. "Is that who you forgot about?" asked Spyro fearfully. "Yep The Ice King." I said as I dodged an attack. Me and Spyro started using fire to damage him we quickly shattered his shield. After we thought we killed him he turned his sword into an axe and attacked by shielding himself, dropping icicles on our heads, and stomping on the ground which caused large icicles to come after us. After a few more fire attacks we managed to knock off his leg armor only to have him stand up and call on another sword. After several minutes, by this time Volteer had awoken and removed the gag, we killed the ice king. "This is truly miraculous, incredible, stupendous A young dragon taking on a beast that is ten times your size." said Volteer at a fast pace. "Hey first off he had help and second of all the ice king is exactly twenty times his size." I said at a pace that easily leveled with Volteer's speed. "What are you doing here Inferno!" yelled Volteer angrily. "Hey I'm not proud of what I did and I ask for your forgiveness." I said. "Forgive you after you killed my brother, mate, and cousin not to mention destroyed my entire village just to capture me and bring me here I will never forgive you." said Volteer. "Wait he did what." said Spyro. "I killed his family and destroyed his home but I was not in control." I said with a sigh. "What do you mean Inferno?" asked Spyro. "I was controlled by the dark master for a week when I was five years old. I was corrupted and changed to an adult that would do his bidding. I was the one that brought Volteer here. I was... The Darkend Dragon." I said sadly. "Well I see that now your trying to make amends well I will never fully forgive you but after that little speech I will somewhat forgive you Inferno." said Volteer. "Thanks Volteer you have no idea how much that means to me." I said happily. "Well we need to get back to the temple as an old friend of your's is waiting for us." said Spyro. "You mean Ignitus is alive and still at the temple." said Volteer. "Indeed so shall we go." I said. "Wait does it bother anyone else that Inferno is evil, the evil-dragon." said Sparx. "Both of them forgive me, I am not evil anymore, and I've been called way worst things than evil-dragon." I said and then we left for the temple. "So what was it like?" asked Spyro. "What was what like?" I asked. "Being controlled like that." said Spyro. "I'd rather never speak of it again Spyro." I said. "Ok." said Spyro as we flew to the temple.

**At the Temple**

"Yes we get it Volteer and it is good to see you as well but back to business. What was she doing to you?" said Ignitus who had just listened to the longest Hello again in existence. "It's hard to be sure Ignitus but it seems that she was using me as some form of an organic power source." said Volteer. "What?" asked Sparx. "A battery." said Spyro. "Ok." said Sparx. "She also left with a glowing yellow orb and I believe that she somehow used me to power it. Do you know what this could mean Ignius?" said Volteer. "The elemental crystals." I suddenly said but no one seamed to hear me. "Perhaps but I do know that we need to rescue the other guardians." said Ignitus. "How many guardians are their?" asked Spyro. "Well there are the Fire, Earth, Ice, Electricity, Poison, Fear, Time, Light, Darkness, Shadow, and Wind guardians that are still likely alive and a few elements that have lost their guardians." I said. "Young Inferno how did you know that?" asked Ignitus. "You think that the dark master would send his generals out to capture the guardians without knowing which ones are alive." I said. "Wait you where one of the dark master's generals?" asked Spyro. "Yes as I had destroyed ten villages a day for a week." I said. "Well I think we all need to rest for the night so I shall start looking for the other guardians tomorrow." said Ignitus. "Wait where will we sleep?" asked Spyro. "I do believe that you could sleep in the training room." said Volteer. "Oh great I get to sleep in the same room that has a statue of my former master in it ." I said. "Right. Right. Well I guess we could lower it and tomorrow I will start on Spyro's electricity training." said Volteer at a speed that I had to translate for Spyro. "Well good night everyone." said Ignitus.

* * *

**A/N: Well that was chapter two. Inferno's past is revealed. **


	3. Before the Next Hunt 1

**A/N: Well here is chapter three and as I suspected I doubt that I'll slow down.**

* * *

**in My Dreams**

I awoke within a familiar valley, this wasn't the first time I had been here, that was shrouded in tainted darkness. "This place again well I guess it's that time again." I said. "Yes this place again and it is." said an evil voice that I recognized as my corrupted form. "Well I would love to sit around and chat but I need to do something here in the Valley of darkness." I said and then I walked off. I walked for what felt like only seven minutes but I knew that it was a much longer walk than that. After a while of walking I came up to a shrine that had TAINTED DARKNESS SHALL RISE written, in ancient draconic, on it. I channeled my tainted darkness into a paw and placed it on the shrine, I hated the tainted side of darkness but for some reason I always paid tribute to it. After I placed my paw on the shrine another paw was placed on it. I looked up and was shocked to see Cynder, non corrupted, had done the same. "Cynder?" I asked but right when I finished Cynder removed her paw and hugged me so I did the same. "We really need to get our timing right." said my evil form. "Indeed." said Cynder's evil form. "Wait so you two bring us to the shrine to pay tribute to it but try to keep us from seeing each other." I said with slight anger. "Well why wouldn't we?" said Evil Inferno as he placed his paw on the shrine. "After all we never really wanted you two to see each other as it might hinder your tribute to the shrine." said Evil Cynder as she also placed her paw on the shrine. Me and Cynder laughed and said "You know, it would actually go a lot faster if we where with each other." happily. "While that is true our master wouldn't like it." said Evil Inferno. "He is not our master he is your master." I said as me and Cynder finally broke our hug. Me and Cynder walked over to a comfortable spot and sat down. "Actually technically he is our master as you and I are the same dragon." Evil Inferno said. "And the same goes for Cynder and I." Evil Cynder said. "As much as I hate to say it your right we are technically the same dragon so he is technically all four of us' master and your logic makes sense." I said in defeat. "Cheer up Inferno after all you got to see me again. Didn't you?" Cynder said. We hugged again, we hadn't seen each other for seven years so no one could blame us. "Would you two stop with the happiness." Evil Inferno and Evil Cynder said in unison. "Fine we'll calm down but you two separate from each other for seven years and suddenly see each other again I guarantee that you two will act the same way." I said. Evil Inferno was about to protest but realized that I was right. "Well then as we have paid tribute now we all must go." Evil Cynder said. "Fine. Good-bye Cynder I hope to see you again soon." I said as her and the world started to fade away.

**Back in the waking world**

I awoke to Spyro shaking me. "What is it Spyro." I said. "Oh good your finally awake." said Spyro. "Gee was I really out for that long, I said after hearing that I had been asleep for twelve hours. "Yep so would you mind telling me why you where asleep for so long." said Spyro. "Fine I had a rare but for some reason important dream in which I needed to pay tribute to some shrine while half being guided by my evil self but this time me and my sister where doing it at the same time as our evil counter parts where unable to time it right this time." I said, leaving out what the shrine was for. "Ok I guess that makes a little sence but I was wondering if you where willing to talk a little about your past until Volteer gets back." said Spyro. "Sure I guess but there are still some things that I will not share." I said. "Ok first again how was it like being controlled like that?" asked Spyro. "Well it was kind of strange because I was in control and knew what I was doing but at the same time I was not in control of what I was thinking about doing or how I reacted to killing." I said. "I can see how that would feel strange. How many homes have you technically lived in?" asked Spyro. "Well about four. This Temple, The Mountain of Malefor, The lair of the Darkend Dragon, and concurrent Skies." I said. "Who's Malefor?" asked Spyro. "Malefor is the name of the dark master." I answered. "Ok. What is it like being a twin?" asked Spyro. "Well it's interesting, I can actually talk to my twin sister via a mental link, I feel her pain, I can sometimes sense her exact location, We always are in the same dream, We tend to be quite in sync, if we have a large spike in emotions then chokers and a chain will appear and link us, If one of us dies then the other dies as well." I said. "Wow being a twin has a lot of ups and downs. Who is you twin sister?" asked Spyro. "That I will not tell you but when the time is right Ignitus might tell you one part and I'll finish it." I said. Then I can't wait to learn this little secret of yours. Where did your dream take place at?" asked Spyro. "Well it took place in a valley known as the valley of darkness." I said. "Ok Spyro it's time for you electricity training." said Volteer in an evil way. "I forgot to mention that I made Volteer mad so this is going to be painful most likely." Spyro said. We then headed off to the training room.

Spyro's first lesson was to shock some dummies into some targets. "Oh this is a fun tactic." I said. "Oh really and how might you know that Inferno." said Volteer with slight anger in his voice. "I can use dark magic to become an electricity dragon for a short time." I said. Spyro's next training was chasing down and killing dummies. "Reminds me of when I was corrupted." I said. "Oh is that so, Was chasing down and killing my family a part of that." said Volteer. "Actually only your brother ran while the others where frozen in fear also might I say that Malefor would have been better off with these dummies than those idiotic apes." I said. Volteer laughed a little before speaking. "You are right Inferno after all at least these dummies don't sleep next to dynamite." said Volteer, we both laughed at that. Spyro then learned how to use an electricity arc and so he was killing off some dummies with that. "Wow I don't even want to get started on how many times you and your family did that to me." I said. "Indeed but it was mostly to hinder your progress." said Volteer. "Yea that attack slowed me down heavily but I understand why it was used." I said. "Yes it actually got boring after a while." Volteer said. Lastly Spyro learned the electricity fury. After killing off several small dummies Spyro unleashed his fury which included a wall of electricity and a large storm cloud. "I still remember how many of those I had gone through during my corruption." I said. "Really how many?" asked Volteer. "Exactly one-hundred." I said as we walked off into the guardians chamber.

"Ignitus have you found Cyril or any of the other guardians?" asked Volteer. "No I haven't Volteer." said Ignitus. _Of course the walking hot head wouldn't have found them. _said Evil Inferno. _Might I ask how you are suddenly able to speak in me mind. _I asked. _Fine it was from the amount of tainted darkness that you recently tributed to the shrine. _said Evil Inferno. _I guess that makes sense and that means that Cynder has a higher chance of taking control of Evil Cynder. _I said. _Dang your right._ Evil Inferno said with a slight hint of worry. _Is that worry I detect in your voice because I thought that you where a cold-hearted killer. _I said. _What me worrying about Cynder you must be mistaking as I would never worry about Cynder. _said Evil Inferno. _Sure I am Evil Inferno. _I said, after that I ignored him. "So does anyone know or have a slight idea as to where Cyril might be?" asked Ignitus. everyone looked at me. "Sorry but Cynder was the one to take Cyril to his location and we were ordered not to speak about the locations in case one of us betrays Malefor." I said. "I might have an idea as to where." said Spyro. "Well out with it Spyro." said Volteer. "Ok but first is there any places that are extremely warm?" asked Spyro. "Yes there are the countless valleys, Tall Plains, and volcanoes." I said. "Well if we look at the fact that Volteer was in a place where using electricity would be a bad idea, valleys wouldn't be a good hiding place, and volcanoes would just be crazy. Then I think Cyril would be at Tall Plains as the warm but not scorching heat of the place would render his ice breath useless." said Spyro. "That is some slightly messed up logic." said Volteer. "Actually it makes sense as we where ordered to keep them alive so a volcano would be a bad idea and valleys wouldn't conceal their location but Tall Plains is high enough that it would be perfect." I said. "Ok then we head for Tall Plains in a little while." said Ignitus. _I have been saying that tall plains would be where Cynder would take him Good Inferno. _said Evil Inferno. _So now your calling me names well go figure and I hadn't been listening. _I said, I try never to listen to him. _Well now I am telling you that you need to kill something soon._ said Evil Inferno. _You are correct as I am feeling a bit blood-lust but I can hold out a little longer. _I said. "So Inferno. How was your childhood?" asked Spyro. "It was terrible as me and my sister where tortured almost non stop, that is, until our corruption." I said, for the first time in a while in a very sad voice. "Wow I'm sorry that I asked." said Spyro as he tried not to imagine the torture that I had went through. After a few hours we headed for tall plains.

* * *

**A/N: Well that was chapter three. That was much shorter than my last chapter. Great now Inferno has Evil Inferno talking in his head so this is going to be annoying for him. Why does Inferno pay tribute to a shrine of tainted darkness when he hates tainted darkness (if you have read my other stories then you might know) leave your answer in a review or PM me. For a future reference when Inferno is in his corrupted form or controlled by it it will sill be in first person but when talking to Evil Inferno Evil Inferno's side will be in a third-person perspective. I wonder how many times Inferno has had that dream. What will happen when they get to tall plains? you will have to wait and see. I mostly added this stuff to reach 2,000 word as chapters like this will almost always have.**


	4. Tall Plains and Cyril

**A/N: Chapter four. I doubt that I will ever slow down.**

* * *

_Tall Plains once was the home of a proud ancient tribe known as the Atlawa, They where of people in tune with the seasons, focused on their surrounding, and their gods. They have been driven underground by Cynder and her forces, which have taken their shrine. If Spyro is correct then that is where Cynder will be keeping Cyril. _came Ignius' voice. "So we get to fight more apes and save a tribe." said Spyro. "I highly doubt that it is that easy as we were ordered never to let things be easy." I said. "Oh great more danger." said Sparx. "Would you shut up little nat." I said, nat still wasn't the right word as it didn't seem to bother him. We glided over to a larger platform where an ape ran off. "If I ever see that ape again then he's going to learn why his friends feared me." I said. "So that ape was part of your troops." said Spyro. "Yes and he was the worst, always running if he could until he found the other apes." I answered. After that we chased him through a small cave until a friend of his came up and helped attack, they died swiftly. "I would rather be fighting something that actually has a chance." I said. "And that would be?" asked Spyro. "The guardians, Cynder, Malefor, or the ape king mostly." I said. We then continued on until more apes attacked us in a small clearing. "I want something a bit more challenging because this is boring." I said, I was truly being bored at the time as killing small ape after small ape was just annoying. _If you want a better challenge then attack the dragon that is less that five feet away from you. _said Evil Inferno. _assuming I ever even consider attacking Spyro I would rather he have more knowledge of his abilities. _I said angrily. _Well currently I can't stop you or make you attack him so I guess I have no choice in the matter. _said Evil Inferno. _You are correct. _ I said. "Hey Inferno are you done getting lost in thought!" yelled Spyro over the apes. "I think so!" I yelled back. When we finished with all the apes except one we went into a cave. "So we leave the explosives ape for later." I said. "Yep." said Spyro. On our way to finding out how to get past our earlier battle field Spyro stepped on a button. "Well we know what we're looking for." I said, then several spikes came our way. "What was that." said Spyro after dodging the spikes. "That was an earth cannon so we need to kill that as soon as possible." I said. "Agreed." said Spyro. We continued forward and found the cannon so we destroyed it with some fireballs. After we removed the cannon we went down and found dart shooters. I slowed down time and grabbed a dart. "The're coated in poison." I said. "Well the're also firing in a pattern so I should be able to get through unharmed." said Spyro. I teleported to the other side while Spyro made it through unharmed. "Told you." said Spyro, we both laughed and continued on.

We managed to find another button. "How are we going to press this thing?" asked Spyro. "Like this." I said as I did a tail strike and hit the top of the button. "Oh well that works I guess." said Spyro as we fought off some apes that had jumped into the small room that we where in. After killing the apes we took a random path and found the place where these buttons where leading to. "I'll take this on Inferno." said Spyro as he did a tail strike to press down a button that was in the area. After a small battle with the ape we had left we went back the way we came and found to cages with, what I assume where, atlawas in them and a dreadwing came and took one of them. "So lets save the other." said Spyro. "Indeed." I said. _So you can kill it. _said Evil Inferno. _shut up Evil Inferno. _I said and then I ignored him. I launched an ape into the air and then threw him over the edge. "Hey Spyro use your electricity and send them over this ledge." I said. Spyro did just that. Spyro rammed an ape into the cage and over the edge. "Watch it." said the atlawa. "We where just trying to help." I said. "Well the Atlawa and Kane need no ones help." said Kane as he pointed at himself upon saying his name. "And sertenly need no help from you Darkend dragon." Kane said in anger. "You know I use to be saddened by that name but I don't care anymore." I said. After that Kane left and a dreadwing came. "Oh this is going to be easy." I said. Spyro replied by throwing the dreadwing off the cliff. "So I guess we should follow Kane as he may lead us to Cyril." I said. _Ok drop the act Inferno I know that you have betrayed our master. _said Cynder. _Fine you caught me and let me guess the good Cynder told you. _I said. _Indeed but only after some persuading. _said Cynder. _You just got caught. _laughed Evil Inferno._ So what I don't actually care._ I said. "Inferno we need to go now." said Spyro. "Right sorry." I said. On our way to following Kane we came across the last button and pressed it. "Change of plans now we go figure out what that path leads to." said Spyro. Spyro shocked the ape we had left right as he was preparing to throw a stick of dynamite at us so it blew up in his hand. "That was some pretty good timing." I said. "Indeed it was." said Spyro and then we proceeded to jump from platform to platform and get across the gap that we fought in earlier. _Inferno I am so sorry for giving you away but Evil Cynder threatened to use dark magic and remove me from existence if I didn't. _said the real Cynder in fear._ It is alright I knew that she would figure it out eventually. You can't be removed by any means. _I said, I knew that Cynder was not very knowledgeable of how dark magic worked. "Inferno quit getting distracted." said Spyro. "Sorry but for the first time in seven years my sister was able to talk to me with our mental link and it wasn't her evil self." I said.

On our way we were attacked by two armadillo like creatures. After we killed those two and dropped down three more attacked us. "Oh good a challenge. not really." I said as I killed an armadillo and laughed at how much blood covered my body. "Wow Inferno I am only now noticing that there is enough blood on you to make you look like a fire dragon." said Spyro. "Indeed there is Spyro but I can fix that." I said. I then jumped into the air and spun at a raped pace that threw the blood everywhere. After I cleaned off a little and we absorbed some spirit gems, we headed into another area with platforms that we needed to raise and attacked the apes that had stationed there. it turned out that the buttons for the platforms where all here so we pressed them and continued on. After a short walk we found some more apes and what I could tell where spike traps hidden by leaves, Cynder was not allowed to mention the location but that hadn't stopped her from talking about the traps. Spyro decided to use the leave traps to his advantage and started throwing apes into them. unfortunately more armadillos attacked us so I threw a few into the spike pits. "What is that?" asked Spyro. "That is a rock golem." I said. Spyro attacked with fire and we killed the golem. "No blood." I said annoyed. We came to a bridge and walked over it, Spyro throwing apes off, and we were greeted by a dreadwing that I dispatched of with a powerful Convexity blast. "What was that?" asked Spyro. "That was the true element of the purple dragons, Convexity, and for some reason me and my sister were born with it." I said. "Oh well I can't wait to use it though I will guess that it can drain your elemental energy quickly." said Spyro, I just nodded my head for yes. After that we went across another bridge.

When we got to a clearing, an ape leader came out and placed elemental bariers to lock us in with several armadillos. "Wow the first ambush of the entire place neat." I said. "Yea but I am still not surprised." said Spyro. _I could have planned a better ambush than this. _said Evil Inferno. _for once I agree with you. this ambush could have used a lot more. _I said. After dispatching some armadillos, several apes jumped out. "I saw this coming." I said, as I killed two apes that where frozen from seeing me fight for good. "I love killing." said Spyro as he killed some apes. "Wait what did you just say?" I asked. "Dang I got caught." Spyro said as he back-flipped over an ape that was sneaking up on him. After a little chat and a lot of killing the leader came in. "This place has become a blood bath literally." I said, as all the blood from our kills was surrounding the bottom part of our temporary prison. After Spyro happily threw the leader off of the edge we continued. When we went through the area that the ape came from a dreadwing started coming at us. "Screw this." said Spyro as he electrocuted the dreadwing and it fell since nothing was underneath it. "Well that takes care of our dreadwing problem." I said. After some walking and a dreadwing dropping an ape bomb onto a bridge we came to a wheat field. "We're going to need to press several buttons to get the wheels moving and I know for a fact that they will have this place guarded." I said. "Is it ever going to be easy." said Sparx. "I hope not." said Spyro. We found the first three buttons in the fields and they were guarded by armadillos and an earth cannon. The second set of three where found on the level above us. "How is that even possible?" asked Spyro as he tried to burn the crops, they wouldn't burn. "I wish I knew but I don't." I said.

After we got through with the wheat field we where in a room filled with pots, water, and rock golems. After killing them we went through a door that had opened. Spyro looked up to find Kane backing away from some earth golems and to the edge of a water fall. "Kane!" yelled Spyro as Kane fell into the water and couldn't get up. "We got to save him." said Sparx. "For once I agree with that little nat." I said. Spyro then breathed ice and froze the stream around Kane, stopping him from going over the edge of it. _Now will you fight him? _asked Evil Inferno. _No!_ I screamed. Spyro and I started killing off the earth golems. I managed to get one hit with my shadowfire and so he attacked his friends as Spyro gave me a look that asked how. "I have shadow and that was shadowfire." I said. After once more dispatching all the golems a door opened and we went in. More apes attacked us when we got through the door. "Ok this is just repetitive so can we get a different enemy." I said as I unleashed a poison furry that incinerated every ape that was in range. "Indeed it is." Spyro said as he unleashed a lightning furry. After that we went into another wheat field and killed off the apes in there. "Well by now half of Tall Plains is a blood bath." I said. "Yea." said Spyro. Before Sparx could speak I growled and shut him up. After a while we came to an area that had leave traps, earth cannons, swinging blocks of stone, dart shooters, and spike clusters in it. "Wow this place reminds me of the training courses from before I was corrupted." I said. "You literally had to go through things like this for training." said Spyro. "Actually this but also with spinning maces, crumbling floors, swinging axes, spiked boulders, and all the cannons. I was trained by Malefor and he figured that if you can't make it past that then you aren't ready for his army." I said. "Wow." said Spyro. After that I went through the trap sets like they where nothing and Spyro went through by destroying anything in his way. "Dang Inferno you are good at that." Spyro said. "Well like I said it was either make it through or die as my sister was following my every move." I said. I realized that I hadn't eaten yet so I teleported to a good hunting ground and caught a dear that I brought back. "Where'd you get the dear?" asked Spyro. "I hunted it down as like I said for a while I really did need to fend for myself and so I am a great hunter." I said as I ate the dear with Spyro.

"You three again. why don't you just leave as I'm the boss around here and no one else." said Kane. "Of what?" asked Sparx, Spyro shut him up. "Are you all alone?" asked Spyro. "Only until I kick these apes out. Which reminds me I don't have time to sit around and talk to purple dragons, black dragons, and mosquitoes." said Kane angrily. "Hey who you calling a mosquito." said Sparx. "You. Little mosquito." I said, that was the word I had been looking for. "Hey you don't start to." said Sparx. "To late." I said with an evil grin. "Besides you're not safe here." said Kane. "Safe. you do realize that you're talking to a dragon that took on some of the guardians with ease and a dragon that is destined to put his stamp on history right." I said angrily. _Geting mad are we I thought you where better than that. _said Evil Inferno. _Oh just shut up. _I said. we headed on to attack some apes that I had spotted. I flew up to get a good look at the area. "This place is a maze." I said as I landed. "Wow so any idea of how to get through it?" asked Spyro. "Not really." I said. "Inferno go see what that did." said Spyro after bushing a button. "Sure." I said and then flew off. After a little flying I found a cave that had opened and in it where several boulders. I then looked around and found some depressions in stone that looked like the boulders belonged there. "There are several boulders and pressure plates for them so we need to get them in place." I said as I landed next to Spyro. "All right off we go then." said Spyro. After doing that we heard an explosion and went to the source. After an hour of fighting and flying I was starting to feel the strain on my elemental energy, I have a strong endurance. "The shrine god has not be pleased since Cynder's forces came so he is not happy." said Kane. "Before you say anything mosquito shut up." I said. After that we went into the next area. "Wait I think that we're going to get ambushed after crossing that bridge." I said. "I wouldn't be surprised." said Spyro. We then walked across the bridge, needless to say I was right so we fought. After a while of fighting or rather watching Spyro throw apes off the edge of our boat we made it to our next destination. "Well that was fun." said Spyro. "It was fun to watch." I added. After some walking and peace we found a few armadillos and killed them. _Admit it you love the killing and the blood. _said Evil Inferno. _Ok I love the destruction, killing, and blood._ I said, it was true. We continued and pressed a button to go and attack some more armadillos. After we killed the armadillos, we pressed another button and continued. "This is just too repetitive." I said. "Yea let's hope that we find the shrine soon." said Spyro. After another repeat of fighting armadillos and pressing a button we came upon a dart shooter trap. "Finally something different." I said. "Indeed to bad that it was so easy to get by." said Spyro after gliding over the pressure plates that would trigger it.

After a while we encountered Kane again. "You are doing better that I thought." said Kane. "That had to hurt." said Sparx. "Yes it did and there are some thing you need to know about the shrine." said Kane before I saw Cynder flying by. "You better hope that you can go faster than that Inferno." said Cynder as she flew by me. "Well I am going to guess that she has drained Cyril's energy." I said. "Likely." said Spyro. "Well lets go take down a god." I said, and to that we left for the shrine. "Well there is Cyril, unconscious, as I anticipated." I said as we got up to a look out point. "Careful Sparx remember what happened last time." said Spyro. suddenly the shrine started moving and forming into a golem like creature. "He warned you." I said and the fight was on. The golem hit me hard against a wall. "Well now I have one more reason to kill that thing." I said and then I attacked with darkfire. "Wow Inferno I am guessing that that was your darkness element." said Spyro, I just nodded and hopped onto the golem's head. The golem brought his fist up to smash me only to end up hitting his head hard. A few minutes later and we had killed the golem. "That was way to easy." I said, annoyed. "Indeed I actually would have preferred the ice king, at least he managed to hit me a few times." said Spyro. A few minutes later and the entire Atlawa tribe was worshiping us. "This is neat." said Spyro. "To you but I don't like it at all." I said. "What why would you not like being worshiped." said Sparx. "It reminds me to much of the dragons that would bow down to me in hopes of saving their lives." I said. "Well that is understandable Darkend Dragon." said Cyril. "Right I forgot about killing your sister and I do apologize for doing such a thing." I said. "No it wasn't that it is that I never did catch your real name." said Cyril. "My name is Inferno." I said. and then, after a little talk, we left for the temple.

**The Temple**

"Well Volteer I see that not even years of captivity has slowed that electric tongue of yours." said Cyril, lets just say when I said Ignitus had listened to the longest hello again in existence I was wrong. "Quit both of you. it is great that Spyro has managed to free two of you but aren't we forget some." said Ignitus. "Of course there is still Terrador, Apollo, Night, Scorpio, Shadow, and breeze that are still missing." said Cyril. "Wait what about Darkra, the darkness guardian, she is still missing." I said. "Young Inferno I will get to that after you and Spyro save Terrador." said Ignitus. "Fine I'll wait." I said. "Ok well we should all get some sleep and I'll start on Spyro's ice training tomorrow." said Cyril. "Ok see you tomorrow." I said.

* * *

**A/N: Well that is chapter 4. Why didn't the guardians mention Darkra. Which guardian belongs to which element you may guess in your reviews. (Do not just say Terrador as he doesn't count.)**


	5. Before the next hunt 2

**A/N: Chapter five and if you didn't expect anouther chapter the day after the last then you don't know me. I doubt I'll ever slow down**

* * *

**In My Dreams**

I awoke and looked around, I was in mine and Cynder's room at concurrent skies. I looked up and knew that I was dreaming from the look in the corrupted dragoness before me, they where the yellow eyes of Evil Cynder. "Where's Cynder?" I asked. "Well if you must know she is asleep next to you." said Evil Cynder. I looked beside me and there she was sleeping peacefully. "Now where is Inferno." said Evil Cynder. "First off nice to see that you worry about him and second he is asleep next to you." I said. Evil Cynder looked next to her and as I said there was Evil Inferno, also asleep. "I am not worying about Inferno!" said Evil Cynder. "Well then while we wait for our siblings to awaken. How was your day?" I asked, since we where in our minds then we would be semi kind to each other. "I believe that I can answer that." said Cynder as she awoke. I turned to her and said "Well tell me then." in a tone that couldn't be described. "Well I destroyed a village, killed three of my soldiers, drained Cyril's energy, saved a hatch-ling from starving to death, and brought that hatch-ling back to its parents." said Cynder. "Wait Cynder you really did all that." said Evil Inferno to Evil Cynder. "Well yes and no. I did the first three but good Cynder did the last two, with my body." said Evil Cynder. "Hey Evil Cynder it is both of our body." said Cynder. "Well I would rather be in the Mountain of Malefor." I said and then the room changed into mine and Cynder's room at the Mountain of Malefor. "How did you-." begun Evil Inferno but I cut him off. "It is a dream I can have any room or location be our current one along with the entire world that the dream is in." I said, I shouldn't have mentioned that. "Oh really." said Evil Cynder with an evil smile as the world changed and I found myself looking at Evil Inferno and Evil Cynder sleeping peacefully even though they where right next to me. "Let the mind wars begin." said Cynder as the world shifted again and we where looking at Evil Cynder and Evil Inferno hanging upside down by their tails. "Well are we just going with locations and images?" I asked, one thing that all four of us enjoy is torturing our counterparts. "Yep." said Cynder. "Ok then." I said as I shifted the world to a peaceful meadow. "Now that is annoying." said Evil Inferno as he shifted the meadow to an evil form with fire everywhere and dead plant life strewn all over. "I'm not phased by this." I said. Evil Cynder thought for a moment before changing the world to a dungeon that had me and Cynder being tortured. "I give you credit for strike us that hard." said Cynder as she shifted the world to Evil Cynder in chains. "Now that is actually a decent idea." said Evil Cynder. "This is what will happen eventually." said Cynder evilly. "Good idea so lets add to it." I said as I made Evil Inferno appear in the area, also chained, of course this was just an image of them chained. "You two are good at shifting what we see and hitting us mentally but are you as good as us." said Evil Inferno as the area we where in shifted and changed to that of me and cynder in our room and chained to the floor. "You are also good at shifting what we see but what about this." I said as chains appeared on Evil Inferno and truly chained him down. "How did you-" Evil Inferno started before I cut him off. "This is a dream did you really think that we where limited to images and rooms." I said as Cynder chained Evil Cynder up. "We actually can do more than this." said Cynder as we noticed slight fading of the world. "Indeed for instance." I said as Evil Inferno suddenly turned into a hatch-ling with glowing yellow eyes. "Yes there is that as well. oh and Evil Cynder keep in mind that I will gain control soon." said Cynder as she turned Evil Cynder into a hatch-ling. "Oh and you look a lot better as a poor defenseless hatch-ling Evil Cynder." said Cynder. "I agree they are actually kind of cute as poor defenseless hatch-lings." I said. After that we awoke. I knew that she meant in a few days she would take back control. Even though they where evil our evil counterparts still liked having a little fun.

**The waking world**

I awoke before Spyro got in the room. "So Inferno do you have any ideas as to why they didn't speak of Darkra?" asked Spyro. "Not really. So what did you dream of?" I asked. Spyro looked around before answering. "I dreamed of killing off innocent dragons, laughing at what I was doing, and then I ate Sparx and killed Cyril and Terrador. I also saw a volcano that was large right before I awoke." said Spyro. "Well other than the first part I know the volcano that you are talking about. some purple dragons can have visions right before they awake that help them in their next task." I said. "Oh well what was the volcano and I guess that I am one of those purple dragons." said Spyro. "The volcano's name is Boyzitbig and that is where I took Terrador when I captured him." I said. "Ok so what did you dream include, since you asked of mine." said Spyro. "Well I learned that my sister is able to briefly gain control of her evil form and then we had a war between me and my sister and our evil counterparts." I said. "What do you mean a war?" asked Spyro. "As in we started trying to sadden each other with changing our surroundings to different parts of our memories and imagination then me and my sister started effecting the real evil forms. We started by chaining them up and then, a few seconds before we awoke, we turned them into hatch-lings of course next time we meet they will have returned to normal as it was just something to screw with them." I said. "Wow you two must have had fun doing that." said Spyro. "Spyro I may be patient but I need to train you in ice." Cyril said. "Ok coming Cyril." said Spyro as me and him walked to the training room.

I just ignored Cyril's rambling and watched as the statue of Malefor lowered. First Spyro just had to freeze some pursuing enemies. _What for once you're not going to speak during his training. _said Evil Inferno. _For the record the second I start talking to him he will go into one of those speeches about his ice lineage. _I said. _Than how about we kill him now. _Evil Inferno said. _For once I had to think of a reason and that reason is that it would shatter all trust that I have gained in this world. _I said. _Fine I understand. _said Evil Inferno. After that Spyro had to chase down the dummies with his ice breath. _Inferno tells me that you are watching Cyril train Spyro. _said Cynder. _Yes I am and it is taking every fiber of my will not to just kill the dragon where he stands. _I said. _Wow Inferno you have to listen to Cyril that is very sad. _said the normal Cynder. _Indeed Good Inferno and I actually feel a little sorry for you. _said Cynder. _Oh showing sympathy are we. _I said happily. _No of course not! _screamed Cynder. Spyro then learned how to fire icicles and started attacking the dummies with them. _Can we kill him now? _asked Evil Inferno. _which one? _I asked. _Cyril. _said Evil Inferno. _Oh him well not yet as he is training Spyro and as to when I will kill him never! _I screamed. After failing at killing all the dummies before time ran out Spyro got another try and succeeded. Spyro then got to chase the dummies with icicles, now that was fun to watch. _Why do you wait to attack the purple dragon when he grows in strength as you wait? _Asked Evil Inferno. _Because if I ever do attack then I want him to actually stand a chance. _I said. _Fine have it your way but eventually I will get through to you. _said Evil Inferno, I didn't answer as the possibility was there. Finally came my favorite part of watching Spyro train, the furry. Spyro rose in the air as the energy gathered around him in the form of a spiked sphere and then launched the icicles of the sphere out. "Wow Spyro you're better than I thought." I said as we walked back to the guardians chamber.

"Have you found any of the guardians yet?" asked Cyril as he entered the room. "No not yet. I have thought about what would weaken earth and can't figure it out." said Ignitus sadly. _Don't tell them let's let Terrador die as, soon the volcano will erupt. _said Evil Inferno. _Oh I'll tell them but not for a little while other wise they will begin to rely on me to find the guardians. _I said. "Cynder is harnessing our power to unlock a portal that should never be unlocked." said Ignitus. "The portal to the dark master's prison within convexity." I said. "Wait you knew this then why didn't you tell us Darkend Dragon." said Volteer angrily. "I never told you because you are all starting to rely on me for information so I wanted you to figure it out by yourself." I said. "Well then maybe we should just leave you outside the temple and let all the creatures attack and kill you." said Volteer, I laughed. "I can fend for myself so I wouldn't care anyway." I said. _He will never trust you as you have been corrupted. _said Evil Inferno. _At least I never got turned into a hatch-ling._ I said. "So Ignitus we need to find out where Terrador is being held and I don't know who took him." said Cyril, I sighed. "He is being held at Munitions Forge deep within the volcano which will erupt by the end of the day tomorrow. I took him there." I said. "So the dragon can talk eh." said Volteer. "But that doesn't make sense as lava is molten rock so he would be stronger there." said Cyril. "That is where you're wrong as the lava is hot enough to melt earth and so he is weak in that volcano." I said. "Inferno may I ask what are the crystals that she is using called." said Spyro. "They are called the elemental crystals and are extremely powerful." I said. "Should we really listen to the evil-dragon." said Sparx. "Shut up you annoying mosquito." I said. After hours of talking and arguments me, Spyro, and Sparx finally headed for Munitions Forge.

* * *

**A/N: Well that was chapter five. Inferno knows how to mess with a dream, neat. What did Inferno mean by it might be a possibility that his evil self will get through to him. I wonder what Evil Cynder and Evil Inferno will be doing for revenge after getting turned into hatch-ling for a short time by Inferno and Cynder. (Feel free to put your answers in a review) (if you think you noticed the Easter egg that I have in this chapter then note it in your review)**


	6. Munition's Forge and Terrador

**A/N: There is chapter six.**

* * *

_Munitions Forge is an island that is dominated by the volcano Boyzitbig. Boyzitbig is a very unstable volcano that makes life on the surface extremely dicey. The locals that live underground have been forced to mine the metals that are used for weapons in Cynder's forces. _came Ignitus' voice. "Inferno what are the locals called?" asked Spyro. "Manweersmalls." I said. "So evil-dragon where is Terrador being held?" asked Sparx. "He is being held somewhere in the mines." I answered. "Where in the mines?" asked Spyro. "I can't remember as I did this seven years ago." I said. Sparx looked up in awe at the huge volcano. "Hey we don't have time for that we need to get to Terrador." I said. Spyro froze an ape into a snowball and threw it in lava only to have more apes come. three apes suddenly stopped and bowed to me. "What is your wish general?" asked one ape. "Well lieutenant I need a map to Terrador as I can't remember where I left him." I said in an evil and commanding voice. "Of course general we shall return with your map." my ex-lieutenant said and then he and the other two apes ran off to get the map. "What was all that about?" asked Spyro as he threw another ape into lava. "Now I remember I placed a spell on those three apes as they wouldn't obey my commands so now they are my servants." I said. After dispatching the other apes an elemental barrier was disabled and we moved on. _I give you credit good Inferno as you almost got your map but I have killed those three. _said Cynder. _Yea Inferno that was a great idea but sadly it didn't last long. _said the normal Cynder. _Yea but I will find him. _I said. We had walked into a room that was empty so I relaxed a little. "I get the feeling that this is just another ambush." I said. "Likely." said Spyro. After that we continued into another cave with some fire beetles. "Oh good I was wrong." I said as I ate a fire beetle. "Doesn't that burn?" asked Spyro. "Not for me as I can't feel pain unless my sister gets hurt." I said. We destroyed the fire beetle nests and continued. In the next room we saw an ape leader who placed a fire barrier up. "You know I could easily get pass this but what fun would that be so let's kill." I said as I dove down and took out an ape. "Agreed." said Spyro as he did the same. "Why can't anything be a challenge because this is just too easy." said Spyro as he threw another ape into lava. I suddenly pushed the leader into the lava bellow. "Yes this is easy I want a better challenge." I said. _then kill Spyro. _said Evil Inferno. _Not going to happen. _I said. After a few hours of siting around and killing off the apes that jumped into the room, we left. In the next room we found a manweersmall and it would seem that he was blind. "Who is there." said the Manweersmall as he suddenly turned around. "I am Spyro." said Spyro. "The glowing yellow dragonfly in the room is Sparx and I am Inferno." I said. "Inferno!" said the manweersmall. "As in the dragon that attacked our home and enslaved us." said the Manweersmall. "Yes I am that Inferno and I am sorry for what I did." I said. "Judging by how you are acting I will assume that you are friends." said the Manweersmall. "Indeed we are but what is your name." I said. "I am Mole-Yair and I was the leader of the Manweersmalls before you came." said Mole-Yair. "But now my people are either being forced to work or being held up in their caves waiting for Boyzitbig to blow." said Mole-Yair as the ground suddenly shook. "Which won't be much longer." added Mole-Yair. "If you help me free them then I can help you find what you're looking for, seeing how not many come to just visit." said Mole-Yair. "I'm not sure as we are here to rescue a friend of ours." said Spyro. "If he is a mighty dragon then yes I can help but not before my men are saved." said Mole-Yair. After our agreement me and Spyro set out to free the Manweersmalls. "So we go deep into a volcano to rescue some Manweersmalls then we hope that Terrador hasn't been moved." said Sparx. "Yep that pretty much sums it up, not counting the thousands that we will probably need to kill." said Spyro. "Indeed." I said. _Now is your chance as we are surrounded by lava so throw Spyro in. _said Evil Inferno. _Never going to happen! _I screamed.

After a small amount of walking Spyro slowed down and approached a Manweersmall that was chained to a glowing purple crystal. "Don't worry we're here to help." said Spyro but then he collapsed. "What has happened to me?" asked Spyro weakly. I walked up and shattered the crystal, then helped Spyro get up. "That crystal is a dark crystal something that Malefor created to drain a dragons energy. I am not effected because I also wield the dark magic that created them." I said. "Oh well thanks and I think that I will let you do the destroying for a while." said Spyro. When we jumped down from the ledge that we found that Manweersmall we killed two apes and continued. "I would rather face the entire dragon race than sit around and quickly kill my former troops." I said. We turned a corner and found three small apes and a leader. "Idiot." I said as I hit the stick of dynamite back at the ape leader and blew him up. After killing all the apes we headed into another room with more apes. Spyro unintentionally freed another Manweersmall and we headed off. "This is just getting boring." I said. _Then how about we ditch Spyro and find a better challenge. _said Evil Inferno. _Maybe later but not right now. _I said. When we finished with a repeat of one of our last rooms we headed off. We fought off some more fire beetles and headed into a cave. "How is this possible." said Spyro after we entered a room that had a cold pound in it. "I have given up on trying to figure this stuff out." I said.

"Yes you did it you really did it thanks." said Mole-Yair. "It wasn't really a problem." said Spyro. "Well your friend is being kept at the center of the volcano." said Mole-Yair. "Thanks." I said. After that Mole-Yair pulled out a stick of dynamite and blew up a wall. "Wait you carry dynamite and yet don't use it to blow up apes." I said, he didn't reply. We went into the next room and threw a few apes in lava before proceeding. On our way out we were attacked by some worm like creatures. "Magmaworms I thought I killed all of them but at least it's something different." I said as I used a darkness blast to kill off one of them. "Indeed at least we have a different enemy with different abilities." said Spyro as he used ice to kill his Magmaworm. We ran into a room and had some small, medium, and leader apes attack us. "I guess all good things need to come to an end." I said as I threw an ape into the path of a giant pickax. I decided to remove the explosives ape so I fire a ball of poison that burned him and then poisoned him. _Why not use that to end Spyro's life. said Evil Inferno. I will never so much as attack Spyro so no!. _I yelled but, then I calmed down and continued the fight. When we finally finished and where able to proceed we did just that and left. We found a large scorpion like creature. "What is that Inferno?" asked Spyro. "That is a buffalo beetle and so let's kill it." I said as I sunk my poison coated claws into its exoskeleton.

We walked into a room that had a platform design straight through. "Let's just leave this area." I said as I flew over the gap. "Indeed." said Spyro as he followed and we came across a large bell. "You can't ring that bell I bet." said Sparx. "I have no reason to do so." said Spyro. "What's the matter are you scared." said Sparx, I ignored them after that. Spyro decided to ring the bell and it fell on him. _Hey Evil Inferno let's just talk as I am not going to listen to that mosquito. _I said. _You ain't getting any arguments from me. _said Evil Inferno. _Well before you say it I know for a fact that Spyro isn't dead. _I said. _Dang I was hoping that he was._ said Evil Inferno. suddenly the bell shook and Spyro blasted out with an earth shot. "Wow now that is powerful and if that pattern has continued then that must be Terrador's element." said Spyro. "Yep that is the element of earth." I said and we continued. Several apes jumped out and attacked. "Perfect time to try my earth element out." said Spyro. "Ok have fun I will just watch." I said, earth was a powerful element and I didn't feel like trying to fight and avoid it at the same time. "Ok." said Spyro as he blasted a few apes away. _What are you doing just siting around when there's killing to do? _said Evil Inferno. _I would rather stay away from a dragon that just learned the element of earth and isn't that good at aiming. _I said. _Fine I understand._ said Evil Inferno. "Ok let's go." said Spyro. I followed him and we came to a large room that had an ape driving a train talking, I ignored what he said. After a few minute he left and we chased after him only to get locked in. "Yay more killing." I said happily as I flew up to one of the platforms that had a lever needed to open the door on it. "Hey soldier." I said evilly. The ape turned around and froze from seeing his former commander as a young dragon and fighting for good. "Miss me." I said as I tail swiped him off the platform and pulled the lever. "I got the second lever so now lets kill that leader and hit the last one!" screamed Spyro from the other side of the area. We both jumped down and attacked the leader. After hitting the last lever the door opened. Spyro jumped onto a mine cart and called for me to follow. "Sorry Spyro but I don't have a death wish and didn't like it the first time I rode one." I said as I walked off. "Suit yourself." said Spyro and then he was off. _So now we finally leave him to die. _said Evil Inferno. _I doubt he will come out with more than a few scratches. _I said. After a little walking I found a hidden cave and went in to find that Cynder had watched the whole thing from here. "Well hello Inferno." said Cynder evilly. "Hello Cynder I guess it is somewhat nice to see you but I need a way to the cave that Spyro will most likely end up coming out of." I said. "Well I hope that you didn't expect me to let you through that easily or give you the location." said Cynder. "Well I didn't expect Evil Cynder to do so." I said. Cynder was about to say something but stopped as her corrupted yellow eyes turned back to their natural emerald-green. "I can't keep control for long but just follow the cave to the left." said Cynder as she stepped out-of-the-way and I ran to the cave that she spoke of. I got in the cave just in time to see Spyro jump out of his mine cart and land. "Well how did it go for you Spyro?" I asked. "I chased down Steam and destroyed the caboose, what about you." answered Spyro. "Well I found a hidden cave and made my way to here." I said, leaving out that cynder helped. "Well let's continue." said Spyro and then we left the small cave. I quickly realized that we came out of the side of the volcano. I just watched as Spyro threw Buffalo Beetles off the side.

After a few minutes we started walking along some rails. "You walk I fly." I said as I took off and flew off to the side. I watched in amusement as Spyro threw apes off of the platforms that he would use to avoid minicarts. Eventually we got through the rail system and found Exhumor, Mole-Yairs brother. "Wait we're here to help." said Spyro. "I think that you are more likely spies for the Conductor or maybe that flying beast Cynder." said Exhumor. "Hey Cynder is not a beast she is corrupted and not in control!" I snapped. "Inferno how do you know this?" asked Spyro. "All those that got captured by Malefor where corrupted and she was captured by Malefor, or at least that is what she says and I am sure that she isn't lieing since we have no reason to lie about that." I said, barely keeping my sister's identity a secret. "No we're not spies. Mole-Yair sent us." said Spyro. "Mole-Yair is alive." said Exhumor. "Yep." I said. "Why did Mole-Yair send you?" asked Exhumor. "He said that you may be able to help us find our friend, Terrador." said Spyro. "If he is a big dragon then yes I can. the majority of the Manweersmalls are kept at this camp and there are rumors that your friend is being kept inside." said Exhumor. "We will free the Manweersmalls and then we will go find Terrador." said Spyro and then we headed into the camp to free the Manweersmalls. Not to long after we begun freeing them we finished and Mole-Yair showed up. Well nice to see that you two found each other." I said. "Yes we did but we're just disappointed that you didn't leave some fun for us." said Exhumor. "Maybe next time but which way to Terrador." said Spyro. "That way and be careful." said Exhumor as he pointed to another locomotive door and we went in. After going through a cave we threw a dreadwing and a Buffalo Beetle off the edge and continued on. We came to a large room that had lava pouring into molds and such so we continued with little interruption. After getting through a cave filled with fire beetle nests we came to a room that had several Buffalo Beetles in it. "Ok let's wipe this place out." I said as I used a poison furry and Spyro used an ice furry, needless to say they all died. We then came to a large room that had our next door at the top and headed up. The first section consisted of carts going back and forth with a few apes and trapped Manweersmalls. "Inferno I'll kill the apes while you free the Manweersmalls so that I don't lose all my energy again." said Spyro. "Ok but you owe me one for that." I said. "Fine I really don't care." said Spyro. I started destroying the dark crystals that held the Manweersmalls in place while Spyro did all the killing. After a little while we where finally able to head up without problems and so we did.

Finally we made it to Terrador. "So that's Terrador." said Spyro. "Indeed it is and he is not going to be happy to see me again." I said. Sparx begun to fly up to him. "Sparx what happened the last two times you did that." said Spyro. "Right I think I will stay." said Sparx. "I would rather you go into that lava." I said. "Inferno I understand that you hate him but let's not have him kill himself." said Spyro. "Fine." I said. Steam and the conductor came in. "Well Inferno how sad to see such a powerful dragon turned into a hatch-ling." said the conductor mockingly. "If I where you I would shut up I already nearly killed an ally so how do you think I will react when my enemy says that." I said evilly. "Shut up you pathetic dragon." said the Conductor. I lunged at him only to get whacked across the room by his shovel. _I tried to warn you that that wasn't a good idea. _said Evil Inferno. _Wow the one time that you are actually trying to help and I don't listen go figure. _I said as I saw Spyro prepare for the battle. "Hey Spyro if I may suggest how about you stand in the middle to cause Steam to crash into the other wall." I said, Evil Inferno helped with it as he hated the conductor. "Fine." said Spyro as he did just that. After Steam slammed into a wall me and Spyro started attacking at full strength to weaken him until he dropped down again. Spyro repeated this process two more times. "He is barely weak from that so we need a better plan." I said. I didn't listen for a reply as I stood in the middle focusing on Convexity to sense the area around me. Right as Steam was about to hit me I jumped into the air and landed behind the Conductor. "Get off this is my locomotive and no one else's!" yelled the Conductor. "I see that seven years of breathing in the heated air of this place has messed up your memory as you don't seem to remember who gave you Steam in the first place." I said. "I got this from Malefor." said the Conductor, now doubting himself a little. "No I gave you this and now I will take it from you." I said as I stuck my tail blade through his chest and rammed Steam into a wall where it exploded. "So you gave him that thing." said Spyro. "Yes I did." I said. "Well Inferno I see that you are now fighting on our side." said Terrador. "You have been here for far to long as I broke free of my corruption seven years ago." I said. "I see that the purple dragon is also alive." said Terrador. "Yes I am and my name is Spyro." said Spyro. "I thought that I would be dead before I ever met you." said Terrador. "We should leave before Boyzitbig erupts." I said. "Indeed so shall we go." said Terrador as he walked off and we followed. suddenly Cynder jumped out of the lava. "If only it was that easy to do Inferno." said Cynder. "Run!" yelled Terrador as he stepped in front of us. Cynder dove down and retrieved the crystal then flew off. Terrador yelled for us to run again then chased after Cynder as I followed. "Inferno why are you following me I don't think that you can face Cynder alone." said Terrador. "Oh I can face her alone alright as I never did forget my abilities." I said as I fired a Convexity blast at Cynder as a warning to stop and fight. "So you are willing to fight me but I have things to do and places to be." said Cynder. Terrador chased after her only to be knocked to the ground with a tail strike. "Well Cynder I see that your fighting skills haven't diminished at all." I said as I charged her and avoided the tail strike. _Inferno just go and watch from afar do it for my sake as she said she would make me relive the worst moments of my life if you didn't. _said the normal Cynder. _unfortunately she can do that so I will leave but know that I will fight if it becomes necessary. _I said. "So did the good Cynder convince you." said Cynder. "She did for now but next time you won't be so lucky." I said and then I flew off.

_So you give up that easily. You really have become soft. _said Evil Inferno. _No just not taking a risk that can be avoided without harm to others. _I said, it was true as if I had to I would kill Cynder. "Get back here you little pest." said Cynder as she chased Spyro out of Boyzitbig. After several near catches Cynder was stopped by Ignitus. Ignitus sent Cynder down with him and I suddenly felt a strong pain in my neck. "He must have bit her in the neck. He did promise to try not to kill her though so I should be fine." I said as I held my paw up to my neck. "Inferno what happened did you get bitten?" asked Spyro. "No my sister did." I said, Spyro didn't put two and two together to realize that Cynder was my twin so I was happy. "Inferno are you alright?" asked Terrador. "Yea." I said. "Let's get back to the temple." said Spyro and then we flew off.

**The Temple**

"It's my fault I failed Ignitus and when he needed me the most none the less. The sight of Cynder so close just... just." Spyro said, trying to find how to word it. "Froze you in fear, scared you to death, nearly gave you a heart attack." I said. "Yea something like that but how did you know Inferno." asked Spyro. "I know because I would get the same reactions when I was corrupted but I am only sad that now I will need to save Ignitus before figuring out why the guardians never spoke of Darkra when listing off the guardians that were still possibly alive when she belongs in that list." I said. "Spyro every warrior feels fear." said Terrador. "We will rest and tomorrow I shall train you and we will head off to where ever Cynder took Ignitus." said Terrador. "Terrador might I ask why you of all dragons are kind to the one that captured you." said Volteer. "Hey like I said I wasn't in control." I said. "True Inferno and that is the reason that I trust you." said Terrador.

* * *

**A/N: Hope you liked it. Something tells me that Inferno's anger problems are going to be very bad in the future. Inferno must really hate the conductor if even his evil self is willing to help. Terrador is more willing to forgive Inferno than Volteer is go figure.**


	7. Extra training and the next hunt

**A/N: This is chapter seven**

* * *

That Night my dreams were filled with darkness and corruption. I awoke because Spyro was shaking me hard. "What is it Spyro and why so late at night." I said. "You looked like you where having a nightmare. Care to explain it?" said Spyro. "Ok but it is a rather dark dream." I said. "I don't mind." said Spyro. "Ok. I was in the realm of convexity with you and Cynder fighting. I wasn't fight either as I was battling my evil self while Cynder was helping her evil self. I had a lot on the line as if I lost then my evil self would take control and he did. I attacked and killed you." I said. "Wow. So do you know where Cynder might have taken Ignitus?" asked Spyro sadly. "Yes but let's save that for later." I said. "Spyro it is time to train in the power of earth." said Terrador. "Coming then." Spyro said and then we went over to Terrador as last night we slept in the training room. "Spyro are you ready to learn such a strong element because I must warn you that in battle earth can drain you energy at a quick pace." said Terrador. "I'm ready Terrador." said Spyro. "Then let us begin." said Terrador and so Spyro started his training.

First, as always, Spyro had to use his earth breath to kill off some dummies. _How did you like my revenge? _asked Evil Inferno. _So you where the one that made me and Cynder have that dream well I was not phased by it. _I said, it was true. _I give you credit good Inferno as you held together a lot better than good Cynder did. _said Cynder. _Cynder is that true? _I asked _Well I held together but I was annoyed by the fact that I was uncontrollably helping Evil Cynder. _said Cynder, I could tell that she was telling the truth. After Spyro had chased down some dummies he started to throw earth bombs at them. "So Inferno how did your mission to capture the guardians go?" asked Terrador. "I don't know why you ask but they all went great." I said. "Who all did you capture?" asked Terrador. "I'd rather not say." I said. After Spyro finished with his first part of training with the earth bomb, he had to use it and then use areal combat to kill the dummies. "I don't even want to count how many time I got hit with projectile attacks." I said. "Yea especially since I was involved in those attacks." said Terrador. _Can't you see that he is trying to make you calm around him so that he can kill you. _said Evil Inferno. _Paranoid much._ I said. _Well he's being too nice for one of your prisoners._ Evil Inferno said. _And Ignitus wasn't. Ignitus was extremely happy to see me. _I said, Evil Inferno didn't reply. Finally Spyro learned the earth furry. Spyro rose in the air and caused several boulders to crash down and kill his enemies. "Wow like I said you are a lot stronger than I thought." I said. "Gee you think." said Spyro as he looked at the mangled and crushed bodies around him.

"Hey Inferno could you teach me a few fire moves?" asked Spyro, he was allowed to rest for a few hours while the guardians tried to figure out where Cynder took Ignitus. "I can do you one better. How about I teach you one more attack from each element." I said. "Can you?" asked Spyro. "Yes I can so which should we begin with?" I asked. "Fire, defiantly Fire." said Spyro. "Then I think I will teach you comet dash." I said. After lowering the statue of Malefor and explaining what to do I had Spyro prepare. "Now Spyro are you sure that you wish to take a risk as do to being corrupted my evil self might manage to cause something stronger than a dummy to appear." I said. "Like what?" asked Spyro. "It could be Cynder, The ape king, Malefor, or something that Malefor said he would one day raise." I said. "Ok and I am positive." said Spyro. I summoned several dummies to attack Spyro so he used his comet dash to kill them one by one. _Well I am the only dragon here that you can talk with while you help the purple dragon gain in strength. _said Evil Inferno. _That is true and don't think that you are going to get me to summon anything stronger than I currently am, at least not without a fight. _I said, seeing right through Evil Inferno's trap. _Dang your good at this. _Evil Inferno said, talking about figuring him out. _Well you're me so it is easy. _I said. "I finished with the dummies Inferno and might I ask for a better challenge." said Spyro. "OK so which element next?" I asked. "I think I will go in order of when I unlocked my elements so next would be electricity." said Spyro. "Ok and so you know I read a lot about how to train dragons in their elements even if you don't have that element." I said. "So what should you teach me?" asked Spyro. "I will teach you how to use an electrical discharge." I said. "What does that do?" asked Spyro. "It will allow you to launch an electrical orb, similar to and electricity bomb, at your opponent but going across the ground and then exploding however you can also have it explode in you mouth while surrounded and it will not harm you." I said. After explaining how to use it and aim with it I had spyro take down enemies from different distances. _Why are you helping him gain strength and he has learned all the elements that still have guardians. _said Evil Inferno. _Not buying it. _I said,I knew that there where still guardians to rescue after Ignitus but I wasn't sure of if we would go after them or not. "Well that was fun and blinding when it blew up right in front of me." said Spyro after having his electrical discharge attack explode while in his mouth, or rather in front of his mouth. "So next is Ice." I said. "Yep and what would you rather teach me?" asked Spyro. "I think that the ice bomb will work for that." I said as I created a small lake in the training area with the magic of the place. "The ice bomb can be used like an extremely long ranged ice breath but also can freeze water to create small platforms for getting across lakes and, if one has a large supply of mana crystals, across oceans." I said. Again after explaining how to aim and use the attack I had Spyro stay on ice platforms and attack some water based enemies. _Oh good I thought that you where only going to use apes dummies and not any other creature. _said Evil Inferno. _Well that would make little to no sense so why would I do it. _I said. _You are correct I guess. _said Evil Inferno. "Well that was an interesting challenge as I had to keep making new ice platforms and attack some enemies that we're coming from the water to attack me." said Spyro. "Yea that can be a fun challenge and so now onto earth." I said. "What should I learn that might help later on?" asked Spyro. I pondered that question for a moment before figuring it out. "I will teach you the earth boulder attack. This attack will place earth energy around you and allow you to run over enemies, ram them with a lot of force, and can be used to knock down most doors." I said. "Sounds fun." said Spyro. After the normal explanation I had Spyro run over a few apes, slam into some large apes, and knock down some doors and walls so he knew how to use the attack and which affect to use in which situations. _You gave him a small challenge compared to what I would have done. _said Evil Inferno. _You would have had him face a strong opponent with no hope of Spyro living from it. _I said. _ It would be a great challenge. _said Evil Inferno. _Shut up Evil Inferno! _I screamed. "Well all three of those where fun especially the knocking down walls and doors part. Can I have a small fight with someone or something to practice all my abilities?" asked Spyro. "Sure but what should you fight." I said. _Let's have him fight himself. _said Evil Inferno sarcastically. _That is actually a great idea Evil Inferno. _I said. _Wait you're actually going to do that. _said Evil Inferno. _Yep. _I said. "How about him." I said as I created a clone of Spyro with all his current powers but with golden scales and purple wing membranes and underbelly, he was a swap of Spyro's wing membranes and his scale color. "That will work." said Spyro as he launched an ice bomb to slow down the clone of himself. After a few hours of perfect balance, Spyro decided to do something else and fired a fireball then an earth bomb and finally rammed the clone with an earth boulder. "Finally I killed him." said Spyro as the clone vanished. "Wow that was long." I said. "Yes it was and might I ask why you are bending the rules of the temple Darkend Dragon." said Volteer, after him and the other guardians had watched Spyro's battle. "Well I technically don't call this place a home and I don't care what the rules say. I would be happy that I taught Spyro a few more attacks since we will most likely face Cynder at where she took Ignitus, if I were you." I said. "That is true so meet us in the guardians chamber." said Terrador as he and everyone else left for the Guardians chamber. "Hey Inferno you think that you can teach me extra attacks when I learn the other elements?" asked Spyro. "Sure except Darkness as I am not allowed to train you in that element. Only a nontainted darkness dragon or dragoness can teach another nontainted dragon." I said. "Ok I understand." said Spyro as me and him left for the guardian's chamber.

**The guardian's chamber.**

"We must hurry Terrador as Ignitus is the last piece to Malefor's puzzle." said Volteer. "Not really as other than the time guardian, Tempo, and the guardians that have died, Cynder needs all the living guardians' power." I said. "And just how do you know that and how do you know that any other guardian is still alive?" asked Volteer. "I was told how this works since I was going to help with the plan before I broke free of my corruption. I am not sure if the other guardians are still alive but neither is Cynder so she will need to check on that." I said. "How would that possibly give us more time?" asked Cyril to himself. "It would give us more time because she will have to go to the other guardians and their imprisonments to figure it out." I said. "Why is Tempo safe from being needed?" asked Spyro suddenly. "Because he is the guardian of time and the guardian of time is the chronicler who is safe in his temple." I said. "Ok." said Spyro. "So Inferno do you have any idea as to where Ignitus is being held?" asked Terrdor. "Yes. In fact, I know exactly where he would be held." I said. "And that would be?" asked Cyril. "concurrent skies because since lighting creates fires then it controls it in a way so Ignitus would be rather week there. That, and Cynder has her base there along with a spell that weakens other dragons other than those that serve or have served Malefor." I said. "So I will be weaker there." said Spyro. "As a purple dragon you will not be as effected as say Cyril or, in this case, Ignitus would be." I said. After that Sparx awoke and we headed off to Concurrent skies and Cynder's base.

* * *

**A/N: I hope you like this. Evil Inferno and Evil Cynder definitely got Inferno and Cynder back for what they did in the fifth chapter. Spyro got training from Inferno and it looks like Inferno was breaking the rules. Evil Inferno actually gave Inferno a good idea that was shocking I guess. Is the next chapter the end before the final battle, find out when it comes. (Post if you think it would be or not and your reasoning in your reviews.)**


	8. Rescuing Ignitus and my next mission

**A/N: Well here is chapter eight**

* * *

_Cynder's lair is the place where hope dies Spyro and Inferno. A dark and foreboding place where Cynder plans her next attack. according to Inferno Ignitus will be held somewhere in Cynder's fortress. _Came Terrador's voice. "Well Spyro I highly doubt that you will be learning any elements today." I said. "Yea well knowing our luck I might later on." said Spyro as we landed. An ape laughed at us in a taunting manner, big mistake. "Terrador made it seem like this place harbored only Cynder as inhabitants." said Sparx. "Well that wouldn't be fun now would it." Spyro said. We quickly found the ape that laughed at us. "Well Inferno such a strong dragon turned into such a weak hatch-ling how sad, for you." said an ape. "First off I am not a hatch-ling I am twelve and second now you die." I said as I started glowing with convexity and four tentacles made of it came from my back to attack, I launched myself at the ape and quickly pinned him down as I stabbed the four tentacles into his chest and turned back to normal. "Wow. I am guessing from the similar color that that was convexity." said Spyro. "As a guardian of the purple dragon I can become any of my elements and that was convexity Inferno, as all my elemental forms have their own personalities, I was extremely evil in that form but that doesn't matter." I said as I killed another ape. "Understood." said Spyro. After a few minute and some fighting we found some strange creatures. "Inferno?" asked Spyro. "Electric leeches." I said, answering the unasked question. I killed one and Spyro took the other. We came to some apes and an ape leader placed an electricity barrier up to block our escape. "I take the leader and you take his underlings." I said. "Fine." said Spyro, annoyed. I attacked the leader while Spyro was killing the small apes. The leader grabbed me and slammed me to the ground and out of earshot of everyone. "Well Inferno mind explaining why you are a defenseless hatch-ling." said the ape. "First off I am not a hatch-ling, second shut up Zen, and third I will kill you now." I said. "Ha you're way to weak to kill me- ahhhh." said Zen as I lunged at him and bit through his throat like nothing. After a long time of fighting in the ambush we finally had the doors open only to have more apes attack. "This is getting boring." said Spyro, I just nodded. After a moment we went into the cattle. "This place is huge." I said. "Wait didn't you say that you lived here at one point?" asked Spyro. "Yea but I was always in my corrupted form which is the same size as Cynder." I said, it was true that I had never seen this place from my current perspective. We quickly went through the hall and continued. We came to a room that had some lowered platforms and several doors. "So without flying how do we get up to the top?" asked Spyro. "We kill off the apes that come from the doors." I said. After that we went up to one of the doors and attacked apes as they came out. After killing enough apes we went up a level as a platform raised. After we repeated the process and went up to the next level a creature that resembled a spider made of electricity and a glowing blue orb in the center. "Dang I forgot about her security." I said. "What is that thing?" asked Spyro. "Conduit." I said. " Well let's kill it." said Spyro as he attacked it. After killing off the conduit and some apes the three platforms at the bottom raised and a door at the top opened.

After a little jumping we got to the door. "What are those things?" asked Spyro. "They're lightning golems Spyro." I answered. I laughed a little when spyro fell for no reason. "I guess that the magic is starting to affect me." said Spyro. "Yea but we should continue on." I said as I threw a lightning golem off a cliff. "Agreed." said Spyro as he did the same. After killing all the lightning golems we went into another door that had several apes hiding in it and killed them before continuing. After we got in the door we were attacked by several more apes. "This is getting repetitive." I said. _Your point good Inferno as I don't wish for you to make it to me. _said Cynder. _I highly doubt that you will be able to fend us off with just apes and a few conduits. _I said. "Yea this is repetitive so can we just go to Cynder now?" asked Spyro. "We will need to find her first so lets continue." I said after killing the last ape. We walked into the next room where Sparx flew ahead to look for a quick way through. Cynder came flying by and frightened Sparx, I laughed. We continued until a dreadwing came and dropped a bomb carrying an ape leader that placed some barriers around us. "Do these apes literally have nothing to do to the point that they're willing to be dropped from a bomb?" I asked, Spyro didn't answer and instead attacked the ape. After killing off all the apes we continued to the main cattle. After a long battle the gates finally closed and revealed that there was an elevator behind them. "Where does that lead?" asked Spyro. "That one leads deeper into the fortress or castle, which ever you would prefer to call it." I said. "I think that fortress sounds better and let's go." said Spyro and to that we got on and headed up. When we got up we were attacked by a large amount of Conduits. "Not surprised." I said as I killed off one and another came. "Me neither." said Spyro. When we finished with those and continued I saw an electrical discharge get fired at some apes as Spyro rammed into them with both a comet dash and an earth boulder. "Nice combo there Spyro." I said. "Yep I just came up with it so that was fun." said Spyro. We finished with the apes and found our-selfs high above the ground. "Don't fall." I said. "Wasn't planning on it." Spyro said. After our talk we were ambushed by an ape leader who sealed us inside a circle with several apes. "Reminds me of the battle arena that me and my sister were forced to fight dragon prisoners and kill them." I said. "Wow you had a life filled with killing and did you ever actually kill the dragon prisoners." said Spyro. "Yes and yes but me and my sister thought it was a game at the time." I said. After finishing with the ambush and throwing the leader off Spyro and I entered a room that went straight down with apes on some ledges so we glided down and killed the apes as we passed by. We dispatched of some apes that attacked when we got down and entered a large area with two electricity cannons and some apes. "Oh great electricity cannons." I said as I unleashed a fear fury to kill off several apes that had surrounded me. "Yea this is just annoying." said Spyro. After that we entered an area that had been sealed off and had electric towers on it. "Don't get caught by that light." I said. "Why not?" asked Spyro but then an ape ran into it and got electrocuted to death. "Oh." said Spyro as we continued our fight. After some fighting we came to another area with those electric towers but this time Spyro started throwing apes into the light to kill them. "always make use of your surrounding." I said, quoting one of my lessons from before my corruption. After a short walk we came across some apes and the gates to Cynder's main part of her fortress. "Wow they where expecting us." Spyro said. "I'm not surprised." I said as we killed off the apes. When we finished a large creature, resembling the ice king, came through the doors. "I found the electric king." I said. "Yea and he isn't happy." Spyro said. We attacked him and managed to kill him at a quick speed but we knew that he wasn't the final battle here. We entered a room that had an elevator and an ape leader so we killed the ape leader. "Where does this elevator lead?" asked Spyro. "To the top of Cynder's fortress but you need to break the crystals." I said. After breaking the crystals Spyro asked "Are you coming?" in an excited voice. "I will not take the elevator but I will meet you at the top." I said before turning to leave. "But I am weak so I would need you to help." said Spyro. "Please you are barely being effected and I will be going now." I said. "I knew you would say that as I intended to go alone." said Spyro. I just walked off and flew up to her fortress.

When I got to the top Cynder was waiting. "Well Inferno you are very predictable." said Cynder. "Not really as I had figured that you wanted me to be up here before Spyro so that you could convince me to either not fight or help you." I said, seeing her plan. "Spot on." Cynder said. "Now then on to the threatening. If you don't help me or stay out of this battle then I will torture good Cynder by forcing her to see me killing you even if I don't." said Cynder, I yawned. "Not phased so got anything better." I said. "If you stay out of this fight then when our master is free I will allow good Cynder control." said Cynder. "No you won't." I said. Cynder ran off to hide as Spyro was getting close. Spyro came up with the elevator as I sat waiting for it to stop. "So Inferno did you see Cynder?" asked Spyro. "Yes and she ran off to hide." I said. "Spyro, Inferno... destroy this crystal... now." said Ignitus. "This is not going to end well." I said as I sensed Cynder coming. "Let's get him and us out of here before Cynder returns." said Spyro. Cynder ran from the shadows and showed herself. "If only it was that easy little ones." said Cynder. "So Big." said Sparx fearfully. "I think that it's time you two learned how complicated life can be." said Cynder. "Hey I know how complicated it can be." I said. "So little Inferno is willing to fight eh." said Cynder, I replied by firing a light beam at her and wincing slightly from the pain I had caused her. "That answer your question." I said. Spyro fired an earth bomb and then rammed her with a flaming boulder. "Gee Spyro you really where ready for this fight." I said as I slashed her with a poison coated tail blade. "Inferno you seem to be holding back." said Spyro. "Your right this isn't the Cynder I knew so, no holding back!" I yelled as I attacked with thousands of fireballs and then burned Cynder with dark fire. "Gee you are suddenly willing to harm me aren't you." said Cynder. "I have no reason not to." I said evilly. Spyro launched several icicles at Cynder. I suddenly froze in shock as I realized that I had done a large amount of damage to Cynder. "What is with you Inferno!" yelled Spyro but then he finally connected the pieces. The defending Cynder, the unwillingness to say his sisters name, the sudden jolts of pain after Cynder got bit in the neck, and now this. "She's your sister isn't she." Spyro said after his realization. "Yes but I will not let that stop me from fighting." I said but then I fell over as the pain from all the attacks on Cynder finally hit me. I saw Cynder's eyes turn to their normal emerald green as she ran over to me in determination. "Out of the way Spyro." she said as she shoved Spyro away and looked me over. "Inferno are you alright." she said. "Yes I am fine but you need to leave now as I can see that you're losing control." I said. Cynder nodded and quickly grab the crystal and flew off.

"Ignitus I would like an explanation." said Spyro. "Of course young dragon." said Ignitus as he paused before beginning. "After I took your egg to the silver river. I returned to the grotto and found utter chaos. The other guardians had been defeated and all the eggs smashed, all except one. Malefor was torn because he wished to destroy the eggs to prevent the birth of the purple dragon but he also needed an egg." Ignitus said. "Why would he need an egg?" asked Spyro. "Only a dragon born during the year of the dragon can open the portal to Malefors prison." I said. "Cynder and you?" asked Spyro. "Yes." I said. "But if we were born at the same time then why is Cynder so big." said Spyro. "Because at five we were corrupted and twisted by Malefor's dark magic, they forced us into adult hood before we where ready then they made us do Malefor's bidding." I said sadly, I still hadn't recovered from the amount of pain I had caused Cynder. "Why would Malefor do this, what does he want?" asked Spyro. "To be free from Convexity and to cause havoc across the realms." said Ignitus. "Ok now on to the question of why you never mentioned Darkra." I said. "Because she is evil." said Ignitus. "What why do you say that when you don't become a guardian for being evil." I said. "You and I both know that her element is darkness and darkness is evil." said Ignitus. "What! You say this and don't know if it is true! Darkness isn't evil, only when tainted by evil is it evil, and even then one can choose to fight for good!" I screamed in anger as I turned to fly off. "Where are you going Inferno?" asked Ignitus. "I am going to save Darkra and prove that she isn't evil so if Spyro wishes to come then he can." I said. "I'll go but where exactly are we going?" asked Spyro. "Simple Spyro we are going to the one place where darkness dragons fear and where Cynder took Darkra, we're going to the caves of light where unnatural light is and that is what messes with a darkness dragon's mind by weakening them." I said. "Ok let's go." Spyro said. "But you don't know if she is evil or not." said Ignitus in a failed attempt to get us to stay. "Neither do you." I said darkly and then me and Spyro flew off to the caves of light.

* * *

**A/N: An interesting chapter I guess. Inferno is determined to save Darkra but then again Ignitus and the others say she is evil so why wouldn't he. Wow Cynder shattered Evil Cynders control for a little while. Inferno is willing to fight Cynder but what will happen when they face her again, follow the story to find out. This was a lot shorter than my other guardian rescues.**


	9. Rescue of darkness and mission of light

We where flying to the caves of light as I waited for Spyro to ask a question, I could tell that he was looking for the right question to ask. "Inferno." said Spyro. "Yea Spyro." I said. "Why where you so jumpy back there with Ignitus about darkness dragons when you only wield the element and aren't a darkness dragon?" asked Spyro. "Well technically I am a darkness dragon. Your element is chosen before you hatch while the position of being the guardian of the purple dragon is chosen when you hatch. What I mean is, to prevent a guardian of the purple dragon from dieing before they even hatch they are chosen when one of several eggs containing twins hatch and me and Cynder where the only twins still alive after that raid." I said. "Then why did you become the guardian of the purple dragon instead of Cynder?" asked Spyro. "That was just luck as after the twins are born one of them is chosen randomly to become the guardian of the purple dragon." I answered, I could tell that there would be a lot of questions in this two-hour flight. "Could you explain why the caves of light are feared by most darkness dragons and dragonesses?" asked Spyro. "Yes. The caves of light are filled with an unnatural light that can weaken darkness dragons, the light strikes at the soul and can harm or kill a darkness dragon, There is only one currently known darkness dragon or rather dragoness to have ever managed to leave the caves of light." I said. "Who is this dragoness?" asked Spyro. "She is the very dragoness that took Darkra to the caves to imprison her." I answered. "Cynder?" asked Spyro. "Yep." I said. "How hard would it be for a darkness dragon or dragoness to live in that place for seven years?" asked Spyro. "Hard but possible." I said as I spotted the caves up ahead. We landed and I instantly felt pain all around me. "Inferno maybe you should stay outside here." said Spyro. "And let Cynder have all the glory of being the only darkness dragon to every leave these cave, not going to happen." I said, Spyro nodded and we headed off.

"Well which way should we take?" asked Spyro as we came to a split in our path. I used my convexity sense and found that the right path would lead us straight to Darkra while the left would take us hours to do so. "Your choice we could go straight to Darkra our we could take a long and deadly path." I said. "May I suggest we take the path straight to Darkra?" asked Sparx. "No as that wouldn't be fun at all so let's take the long and deadly path." said Spyro, he clearly wanted a challenge. "Ok Spyro has chosen and so we go that way." I said as we took the longer path. "What is that?" asked Spyro as he pointed to a glowing white crystal. "That is a light crystal but I suggest you don't absorb it as it may sound safe but the crystal actually temporarily removes all your elements." I said. "Wow now I know why you said deadly." said Spyro. "Ow there is to much light in here." I said as I slammed my, dark magic infused, paw onto the ground and caused several dark crystals to come out along the walls and darken the area. "Well that helps I guess." said Spyro. After a few minute of walking and talking we came across a few apes that were wearing some light crystals. "Finally we find some combat." I said excitedly but then a large white scorpion killed them. "Better." Spyro said. I attacked the scorpion and found that it was made of light and my attacks where weaker. "I hate these caves." I said angrily but then I had an idea. My scales started to glow and become white while my eyes became bitch black. "Wow let me guess Light Inferno." said Spyro. "Yes it is." I said in an impossibly calming voice before attacking the light scorpion, now able to hit it and use strong attacks. I started with a few slashes and a light breath then I used a light furry as these things where extremely strong. "Wow." said Spyro after I turned back to normal and collapsed from the unnatural light and the pain of it. "You alright Inferno?" asked Spyro. "Yea I'll be fine." I said as I stood up. _So the hatch-ling is facing his fears though I doubt that you can make it out. _said Cynder. _Oh I'll get out and I'll bring Darkra also I am not a hatch-ling and am not offended by you calling me that. _I said. _Wow Inferno you're doing great but why take the longer path. _said the normal Cynder, Evil Inferno had been giving Evil Cynder info on our location in which Evil Cynder had been telling Cynder. _Because I didn't feel like having an easy mission. _I said. _Sounds like you are a bit scared and I must agree with Cynder that to us you and good Cynder are nothing more than hatch-lings that need taking care of. _said Evil Inferno. _Think what you want but when I defeat Evil Cynder you will be the weak ones. _I said darkly. "So Inferno. What was the real Cynder like?" asked Spyro. "She was kind to me and the few apes that didn't wish for us to be tortured, Cruel and evil to those that did torture us, always playful, and happy when we where killing off the prisoner. At the time we both thought that the killing was a game." I said. "How much of that do you think she will retain?" asked Spyro. "I doubt that she will be nice to any apes or enemies and she may not be as playful since she is now twelve but was corrupted at the age of five, along with me." I said. After that we headed off to another cave.

I wasn't feeling nearly as drained now as I had created a dark crystal and shattered it to keep a piece on my choker while I was here. "Your idea to do that was a decent one." Spyro said. "Yea but it took a lot of energy to fuse the crystal with my choker until I left the caves." I said as I rubbed my paw over the crystal, which was shaped like me and Cynder sleeping before our corruption. "So when twins sleep with each other they naturally curl up and into each other." said Spyro. "Yep and finally some fun." I said as I spotted an ape coming around the corner but when he saw the look in mine and Spyro's eye he ran the other way. "Hey get back here." I said as me as Spyro chased the ape, right into an ambush. "This again." I said annoyed. "Yea." Spyro said before getting hit with a light cannon-shot. "Forget you." Spyro said as he used darkfire to torch the ape and the cannon. "I see that you have unlocked the element of darkness." I said. "I told you that by the end of the day I would unlock another element." Spyro said. "But why darfire instead of a darkness breath?" Spyro asked. "Because you where thinking of fire when you did it and darkness can take on the shape and effects of other elements but let's leave that for later." I said. "Ok." said Spyro and then we headed off to attack the apes around us. "Hey Spyro how about we add to the challenge by only using darkfire." I said. "Sure." said Spyro as he used darkfire to kill the ape that was running at him. _Well now that Spyro has the element of darkness we can taint him and make him join our side. _said Evil Inferno. _not really as a purple dragon can only be tainted via a direct hit of the light of an evil event such as the night of eternal darkness. _I said. "Hey Inferno since I have unlocked the element of darkness is it safe for me to be around a tainted darkness dragon?" asked Spyro. "Yes as it takes an extremely evil and dark event to taint a purple dragon." I said. "Ok." said Spyro. we continued attacking the apes and other enemies that came at us with only darkfire. I turned a corner and used darkfire out of instinct as a dragon had bumped into me and I also got hit but with darkice. "Sorry." me and the darkness dragon said in unison. "Get away from me tainted dragon!" yelled the darkness dragon, which I could tell by her voice was a dragoness, after sensing that my darkness was tainted. "Hey whats going on here!" yelled Spyro as he turned the corner. I was about to say something until I saw the markings on the darkness dragoness' body, they where that of six pointed stars, all darkness dragons are born with marks that run in the family and though those weren't mine and Cynder's markings they where Darkra's markings. "Wait don't run as we are here to get you out of this torturous cave system." I said as Spyro walked into the light. "Who are you and is that the purple dragon as I thought he was dead." said the dragoness. "Well let's just say that two eggs where saved on the night of the raid and three dragons hatched from them." Spyro said. "Wait three but how... oh." said the darkness dragoness as she realized my resemblance to Cynder. "Well what is your name?" asked Spyro. "I am Darkra, the darkness guardian, and you must be Inferno as Cynder told me a lot about you of course none of it was that nice." said Darkra. "Well Cynder is sadly still corrupted but the real Cynder can sometimes take over oh. This is Spyro and the annoying dragonfly is Sparx." I said. "Well let's get out of this cave as I am very week after being in here for seven years and getting my power drained by Cynder." said Darkra.

After an hour or so we where at the entrance and waiting for us was this large creature that resembled the light guardian Apollo only ten times bigger. "Who is that?" asked Spyro as I place a large dark crystal in front of Darkra to prevent her from running to it. "What are you doing-" said Darkra before I cut her off. "That is not who you think it is Darkra, that is a lightspark." I said. Darkra realized the differences and backed up a little. "A Lightspark looks into its opponents mind and finds their main living love then morphs into a larger form of it." I said to answer the question Spyro was going to ask. "This thing is made of light so how are we going to do this without risking me being tainted." said Darkra, as if a nontainted darkness dragon gets hit with a strong enough tainted darkness attack then they will become tainted. "Easy you and Spyro fight with darkness and I will fight with light as I am the guardian of the purple dragon." I said, Darkra knew that that meant I wielded a few more elements than any other dragon, mostly of the opposite of the element I would have had if I wasn't what I was along with some random elements. I flew out-of-the-way of a tail swipe from the Lightspark and fired a strong light blast that hit as Spyro and Darkra's darkfire attacks hit. "You know for a team of a purple dragon, a nontainted darkness dragoness, and a tainted darkness dragon, we work pretty well together." said Darkra. "Yes we do but we have a battle to fight." I said as I unleashed one of the strongest light attacks around and it hit. "What's happening to it?" asked Spyro. "It's changing to a different form." I said as it finished and a large form of the real Cynder appeared. "Inferno I hope you don't have that same problem as you did earlier when we fought Cynder." said Spyro. "I won't as this thing has dared to take on the form of the real Cynder when I haven't seen her in person for years." I said with pure hatred as I attacked with multiple combination attacks and several furries. "I suggest we stay out of his way." said Darkra. "I agree." Spyro said as they moved away from me. "You never use my past against me!" I roared as I literally torn the lightspark limb from limb. I finally stoped and calmed down after a few minutes. _What are you doing good Inferno as with this rage you could kill every dragon here so quite being such a hatch-ling. _said Evil Inferno. _You shut up before I rip you apart and throw every part into the deepest pit of these caves. _I said with truth evident in my voice. _I would come back together and find my way out so it wouldn't matter. _said Evil Inferno. _Then I'll do that to Evil Cynder. _I said, I could hear Evil Inferno shaking from fear at that thought crossing my mind. _Please you can do anything you want with me but please just leave Cyn alone._ Evil Inferno said fearfully, I didn't reply just yet as I was in the middle of unleashing an anger charge darkness furry. I finished my furry, calmed down, and walked over to Darkra and Spyro.

"Wow that thing really angered you." said Darkra as we walked out of the cave. "Yea and if anything every repeats that I won't go as easy on it." I said angrily. _Sorry for not answering you but I am sure that you saw why and as it would seem I finally broke you. _I said. _I don't know what you're talking about. _said Evil Inferno, still with a hint of fear in his voice. _Oh really as this is what I mean. _I said as I mentally replayed our conversation. _That wasn't the real you as you would never do such a thing. _said Evil Inferno. _Oh but I would. _I said, I was lieing but it sounded completely truthful. _Oh and I will not call you a hatch-ling like that ever again. _said Evil Inferno as he slowly calmed down, knowing that if he just did this then Evil Cynder would be safe. "So now we head back to the temple." I said as I realized that it was already night. "No as I will not return without Apollo." Darkra said. "Who is Apollo anyway?" asked Spyro. "Apollo is the light guardian and my mate." Darkra said. "Oh." said Spyro. "So Inferno Cynder told me that you where the one to take away Apollo so any idea where he is?" asked Darkra, surprised that she was getting along with a tainted darkness dragon. "I can't remember exactly where he is but I know that he is somewhere within a cave that is hidden at the Valley of Darkness." I said. "Ok then let's go." said Spyro excitedly. "Wait are you saying that we are going to go into a place called the valley of darkness in hopes of rescuing a dragon that might be dead." said Sparx. "Yes and I am sure that Apollo is alive." I said. After a few minutes of preparing with some food and other necessities we headed off to the Valley of Darkness.

* * *

**A/N: Well that might have been interesting or boring as I am not sure so tell me in a review. Will they make it to the Valley of Darkness and save Apollo in time. Inferno is not a safe dragon to be around when he is extremely mad. Inferno finally broke Evil Inferno.**


	10. Finally we return to the Temple

We where flying to the valley of darkness. I was holding Spyro as he had drained his energy from using so much darkness. "So you can use dark magic?" asked Darkra as Spyro slept. "Yes me and Cynder can." I said while in my corrupted form, to speed us up, as we approached the valley of darkness. "Are we there yet?" asked Spyro. "Oh, Your awake well now I can explain a little about the valley of darkness." I said . "Ok I guess." Spyro said as he used my back to get airborne. "The valley of darkness is a dark and evil place that is shrouded in tainted darkness and any creature that enters will become corrupted. That is except a tainted darkness dragon or a purple dragon, do to a purple dragon having the element of light which is the reason that I doubt that Apollo has been corrupted. The land causes all that enter to have evil thoughts but I will be safe from that." I said. "How come?" asked Spyro. "Because my evil self is still within my heart and has evil thoughts so I will be unaffected." I said as I put my large wings out to tell everyone to stop several feet from the beginning of the valley. "What is it Inferno?" asked Darkra. "You and Sparx can't come as the valley will corrupt Sparx and taint you Darkra." I said, it was true. "I understand just promise that you and Spyro will be safe and bring back Apollo." said Darkra. "We promise." Me and Spyro said in unison as we headed into the darkness of the valley. "Wow this place is dark and I am having a few evil thoughts." said Spyro. "As I said the darkness of this place will mess with you." I said. _Ok now tell me if I left something to mark the entrance to the cave. _I said. _I am not going to tell you. _said Evil Inferno. _you will if you wish for Evil Cynder to be safe. _I said evilly. _Ok there is an ancient symbol on a tree that is a few feet away from the cave. _said Evil Inferno with a bit of fear in his evil voice.

We started off within the valley of darkness. "Inferno what kind of enemies will we fight?" asked Spyro. "Well Spyro we will have to face the dragons and other corrupted creatures along with the few natural inhabitants of this place." I said. "Oh well any idea as to what we are looking for?" asked Spyro. "Yes. We are looking for an ancient symbol that is carved into a tree." I said as we walked around. After a few minutes of walking around, we where attack by a black ape with glowing white eyes. "I am going to guess that that ape has been corrupted by the valley." said Spyro as I ripped the ape apart. "Yes and that is basically what all the enemies will look like." I said. _Well Inferno I hope that you can succeed in your mission. _said the normal Cynder. _Oh I will finish this mission if it kills me. _I said, I was determined and wasn't going to die. _Well you little hatch-ling I guess that I must give you credit for your ability to not be affected by this valley. _said Cynder. _Please Cyn Good Inferno is willing to rip you apart and throw the pieces into the deepest pit within the caves of light if he is angered again. _said Evil Inferno, in fear. _are you actually going to listen to him? _asked Cynder. _I couldn't detect any hint of a lie in his voice. _said Evil Inferno. _Oh. _said Cynder. _Wow Inferno now that is evil. _said the real Cynder. _Yes but it is true. _I said. several corrupted creatures suddenly jumped out of no where and attacked us. I used a little poison and some light to kill them off. "Who was that?" asked Spyro as a dragon that had been corrupted walked in front of us. "That I believe was an ice dragon that I had thrown in here from him getting in my way." I said. "So nice of you to remember me Darkend Dragon." said the corrupted dragon. "What was your name again?" I asked. "Though it doesn't matter now. I was named iceshard" said Iceshard. "Well I would love to sit and chat but I have a mission to complete and a dragon to save so good-bye." I said as I lunged at Iceshard . "Wow Inferno you are more willing to kill another dragon than I thought you where." said Spyro. "Yes." I said and then turned to Iceshard. "So any last words." I said. "Please I wish to live." said Iceshard in a false tone of fear. "Sorry but I see right through your trickery." I said and then I slit his throat. "So shall we continue." I said, Spyro nodded.

After hours of searching we finally found the cave in question and entered. I walked into the familiar room with Apollo chained to the floor eating a small corrupted dear. "I see that not even being chained up can slow you from eating." I said. "Well I need to eat to survive." said Apollo as we entered the light. "Wait is that the purple dragon?" asked Apollo. "His name is Spyro, we need to leave, and I am surprised that you haven't recognized me." I said. Apollo looked me over and then froze. "It's you but what happened to you and why so nice?" asked Apollo. "I had been corrupted and turned into an adult but I have broken free of that corruption but sadly Cynder is still corrupted." I said. "Well let's get out of here as I am not sure how much longer I can keep from being corrupted." said Apollo and to that we left.

We where about to make it to the border of the valley when suddenly three corrupted dragons jumped out and I noticed something that was a problem. "Who are these dragons?" asked Spyro. "They are us but corrupted. The Valley of Darkness has sensed us and has created these creatures to kill us or corrupt us." I said. "Well I guess we attack then." said Apollo as he attacked the dragon that looked like him. I attack the one that looked like me and Spyro attacked the one that looked like him. I got thrown off to the side so that me and this darkness creation could fight with ease. "Big mistake Dark Inferno." I said evilly. "Oh I doubt that since I am equal to you." said Dark Inferno, I chose the name because that was what he looked like, my darkness form. "Oh you only know of me but what about Evil Inferno." I said. _Hey Evil Inferno I will temporarily give you control if you only attack Dark Inferno._ I said_. Ok Good Inferno and I promise that I will kill Dark Inferno. _Evil Inferno said fearfully. I then released my control and simply watched. I grew and became Evil Inferno as his mind took over and attacked Dark Inferno. "Who are you." said Dark Inferno in slight fear. "I am Evil Inferno." I said evilly as I attacked with brute force and strong elemental control. After a few minutes I slammed Dark Inferno to the ground and unleashed a strong light furry. When I finished killing Dark Inferno I turned back to normal. _I expected you to try and stay in control. _I said. _And risk the life of my sister. not going to happen. _said Evil Inferno, I had really broke him. "Well I guess that was fun but I have no reason to live if Darkra is dead." said Apollo. I moved my head in the direction of the border and we walked out as I sensed Darkra waiting in the shadows for her time to strike. I acted like I hadn't heard him and walked everyone to Darkra's hiding place. We walked by the bush and Darkra suddenly jumped out and tackled Apollo in pure happiness. "I am surprised that you didn't see that coming and has Cynder gotten your power." said Darkra. "I am also surprised and sadly yes she has but I think that we need to head to the temple for now." said Apollo. After that we headed straight for the temple.

**The Temple**

"Wow Inferno not only did you prove that I was wrong about darkness dragons but you also brought back Darkra and Apollo as well so great job." said Ignitus. "Well I may have only learned darkness but I think that I am understanding how to unlock my elements." said Spyro as he focused for a little bit and then fired a light beam. "It would appear so." me and Darkra said after removing our wings from our faces since we had to block the intense light from the beam. "Yea as I have realized that each element is related to an emotion or feeling so for light it would be the feeling of being calm." said Spyro. "Well as it is getting late and you two haven't slept for hours I would suggest that you sleep and tomorrow Apollo and Darkra will train you in Light and Darkness." said Ignitus. "Actually I slept on my way to the Valley of Darkness." said Spyro. "Yea and I got stuck carrying you while in my corrupted form." I said. After a few minutes of talking we started going to bed. "Hey Darkra and Apollo what are you two going to teach me?" asked Spyro. "Well we will teach you the true form of our elements, the forms that they take on when you focus, and the more unique parts." said Darkra, Spyro understood that they meant lightfire and darkfire along with the other elements that he controlled minus each other.

* * *

**A/N: Sorry if this wasn't that good but I had a little bit of writers block and my cousin was over, he tends to take over my TV which doubles as my computer monitor. I wonder how long Inferno will use that threat to get info out of Evil Inferno. Well I think that was an interesting boss battle but then again I am influenced by the fact that it is my story. For future reference when Evil Inferno is in control of Inferno I will still have it in first person.**


	11. Ten guardians down and one to go

I awoke to find that Spyro was sad about something. "What's wrong Spyro?" I asked. "I just realized something. Something vary unfortunate." said Spyro. "What did you realize?" I asked. "I realized that to stop Malefor I might have to kill Cynder." said Spyro. "Well me and the real Cynder would gladly give our lives to save the world." I said. _That isn't true Good Inferno as you would rather the world die then good Cynder die. _said Evil Inferno. _I know. I know, but I want to keep Spyro calm and clear-headed so that when we do face Cynder he will not hold back and get himself killed. _I said. _Well all that is true. _said the normal Cynder. _For once I have to agree with good Cynder. _said Cynder. "Ok. That makes me feel a little better." said Spyro. "Also there are ways to reverse the spell that corrupted Cynder though the Evil Cynder would always remain and I can't remember how to do it." I said. "Well with luck we may figure it out before I end up killing her" Spyro said. I walked over to the area in the training room where you summon the creatures and items within the training session and created a unmoving clone of the real Cynder. "This is what the real Cynder looks like." I said. "Wow but how do you know that?" asked Spyro. "Because, do to a problem that happened the last time I paid tribute to that shrine that I told you about before we left to rescue Cyril, she is now able to be seen in mine and her dreams where as before she would only be her evil self." I said. "Oh well I guess that makes sense." Spyro said. "Spyro we will begin your training now but who is this." said Darkra as she pointed to the Cynder clone. I made the clone vanish and said "That was what Cynder would look like if she broke free of the corruption like I did." sadly. "Oh well if it makes you feel any better I am sure that she will gain control and break free of it as she managed to stay in control for a while after draining my energy." Apollo said. "Ok well wich element should I start with?" asked Spyro. "I think that darkness would be a good starting point." said Darkra. "Ok." said Spyro and then I walked over to my little corner to watch but not affect Spyros traing.

It was the same routine with Spyro learning darkness breath and then chasing dummies. "I have gotten bored with this training technique." I said to Apollo as to not let Darkra lose concentration. "Yes I tire of it as well but it must be done this way as it is tradition." said Apollo. "My training involved a death course that I had to pass without me or Cynder getting killed." I said. "So Darkra am I just going to learn a normal darkness attack or something else?" asked Spyro. "You are going to learn Darkfire, Darkelectricity, Darkice. and Darkearth next but I must warn you that these will drain your energy twice as fast as the normal form of each element." said Darkra. "Oh well in that case I may not wish to use Darkearth too often." said Spyro. After that Spyro started learning each one and practicing with them. "I almost never use those kind of attacks except Darkconvexity as that is extremely powerful." I said. "Yes I should know after all that was one of your first attacks on me." said Apollo. "Right and sorry for any pain I may have caused you." I said. "Yes but I am mostly glad that Cynder didn't manage to taint Darkra as then she would not be allowed in the temple or to have a guardian as a mate." said Apollo. "True but that will not bother me as I plan to change all that with my presence." I said. "Well I guess that is acceptable but might I ask why you seem so distracted." said Apollo. "Because I am trying to remember how to reverse the spell that corrupted Cynder but I am not having any luck." I said. "Oh well I think I will leave you to try and figure that out then." Apollo said. "Well Spyro now I will teach you the darkness teleport which can be useful if you are surrounded and don't have your furry ready." said Darkra. "Ok." said Spyro. After that Spyro quickly finished his training with the teleportation and moved onto the furry. Spyro rose in the air as the radius of the attack was covered in untainted darkness and then he unleashed it at full force. "As I expected your untainted darkness furry was a lot stronger than mine." I said as Spyro prepared to practice with the element of light. "I thought he would be a bit weaker than that but I guess that it doesn't matter." said Darkra. "Yea and are you as surprised as I am about us getting along." I said. "Yes seeing as tainted and nontainted darkness dragons and dragonesses normally try to kill each other." said Darkra. After a few minutes of learning light Spyro learned how to bend it around himself to become invisible. Spyro finally got to the light furry after an hour of light training. Spyro rose in the air as the radius of the furry lit up and then he unleashed the power of it. "Wow that was a lot stronger than yours Inferno." said Spyro. "Well my true element is darkness so my light furry is extremely weak." I said. "True so shall we get ready to find the fear guardian, Night." said Darkra as we entered the guardians chamber.

"Well I think that we should try to figure out where Night is being held first." said Ignitus while Volteer glared at me in hatred. "That won't be necessary old friend." came a voice that I recognized as Night's voice. We all turned to find three dragons standing at the door, they where the guardians of Shadow, Fear, and Poison. "How did you?" asked Ignitus. "Well Cynder drained our powers and then she regained control over herself and let us go." said Night. "Well I guess we no longer need to find Scorpio, Night, or Shadow." I said, pointing to the guardians in question as Scorpio is the poison guardian, Night is the fear guardian, and Shadow is well the shadow guardian. "Ok so that leaves breeze, the wind guardian." I said. "Where might breeze be?" asked Ignitus. "I don't know but I think that I would rather get some poison, shadow, and fear training first." said Spyro as he used each breath after figuring out the emotion or feeling that was related to each. "Well you are stronger than I expected." said Scorpio. "Yes you really are." said Shadow. "I second or rather third that." said Night. After a few hours of training Spyro was back in the guardians chamber. "So where should we look if we are looking for a wind dragoness?" asked Cyril. _I have her at some floating islands so come and get her. _said Cynder. _Now why give us that answer. _I said. _Because I have plans and I need you here to do it. _said Cynder. _Normally I wouldn't fall for such an obvious trap but I have been looking for a good challenge since our last battle so I'll take the bait and meet you there so long as you give us something to kill on our way. _I said. _Fine I will put up strong defenses around the islands. _said Cynder. "Well Cynder just gave me the location and so Spyro. You up for springing a trap." I said. "Sure am but where are we going." said Spyro. "We are heading for some floating islands and I only know of one place where those are so I will lead." I said. "Fine by me." said Spyro. "Wait so you know that this is a trap and yet you both are going to spring it." said Sparx. "Yep so enough chatting and more rescuing." I said. After we all ate and prepared we headed off to save Breeze and spring this trap.

* * *

**A/N: this chapter may include some insane point but I don't care. I decided not to torture my readers so I left out the training scene for poison, shadow, and fear.**


	12. The final piece

We where flying to the floating islands where Cynder was keeping Breeze, the final piece to her puzzle and the guardian of wind. I looked over to Spyro and found that he was adapting to his current form quit well. "So Inferno do you think that we will beat Cynder's clock?" asked Spyro in an evil type voice. I took a moment to once again admire my dark magic abilities, as I was in my corrupted form, so I looked over to Spyro his formally amethyst eyes now coated over in a corrupted yellow as his body was a lot larger than it use to be and his wing span was large. "Well I am sure that we will and I am happy to see that you are adjusting to that form at such a fast pace." I said, I had used the same spell that put me in my corrupted form on Spyro so that we could try to win a speed challenge that Cynder had given us, get here within ten minutes, she hadn't done it in a threatening way as it is really just her wanting to see how fast we could go and an hour-long flight in our normal form only takes about ten minutes in these forms. "By the way does this risk tainting me?" asked Spyro. "Not really as it is dark magic and not the element of darkness." I said as we landed on one of the islands. "So Spyro how should we go through with this?" I asked. "What do you mean." asked Spyro. "I mean should I remove the spell and us go back to our normal forms or should we stay in these forms to ease the fighting and stand a chance against what ever Cynder throws at us." I said. "Oh well in that case I say we stay in these forms for now." said Spyro. "Alright well now I think that we should get on with the mission." I said. "Fine I guess so what do we kill first." said Spyro, making no attempt to hide that he loves to kill as Sparx stayed behind from fear of our massive size. "So Spyro how long do you think it will be before Sparx randomly shows up." I said. "I'd say about two hours tops after all he is rather small and barely able to keep up in some cases." said Spyro. _Well I see that you managed to beat my challenge and I must give you credit with using your abilities to your advantage. _said Cynder. _Yea well that challenge would have been impossible unless at least one of us was in a corrupted form from that spell. _I said, doing my best to keep the fact that Spyro was also in that form a secret.

After some walking around and some flying we finally found something to kill. "Finally a target." I said as I snuck around the large Dreadwing that was in front of me and got in front of it as Spyro semi clumsily got in position behind it, he was still getting use to his current form. We attacked and took out the Dreadwing with relative ease seeing as we where now twice as big as it. "Why couldn't we have a better challenge." Spyro said. "Yea as that was just too easy for my liking." I said as we headed off. After a few minutes I looked over to Spyro, who was now fully adapted to his current form, and noticed that he was deep in thought. "What are you thinking about Spyro?" I asked. "I am just trying to figure out what feeling or emotion is related to the element of wind." Spyro said. "Well I can't help you with that but just consider what would relate to wind." I said as we killed off a few more Dreadwings. "Finally something different." I said as a large beetle like creature came out of the floating ground. "I am not going to ask what that is and am just going to kill it." said Spyro as he lunged at the beetle and stabbed his large tail blade through the exoskeleton. "You are better at killing in that form than I thought you would be." I said. "Well I am getting use to this form so of course I would be." said Spyro. "What was that thing?" asked Sparx as he finally caught up with us. "That was a giant earth beatle and I hope that we come across a fully grown one as that one was only about half the size of a fully grown Giant Earth Beetle." I said. "Well in that case I also hope that we come across a fully grown Giant Earth Beetle." said Spyro. Spyro walked over to me and out of earshot of Sparx. "Now I can't have as much fun." Spyro said. "Oh well we have battles to get to and enemies to kill." I said. After that we encountered another young Giant Earth Beetle. "I will take this one." I said as I teleported on top of it and fired a blast of dark convexity into its brain. "Well we need a better challenge." I said. "Agreed." said Spyro.

After hours of killing and searching we finally found breeze, in a clearing, with her wings tied up, and her mouth gaged. "Wow. wait Speed that's it." said Spyro as he breathed a small gust of wind to show that he had figured out how to unlock it. "Wow Spyro you finally managed to learn wind." I said. "Yes and I think that I understand a few attacks with it." Spyro said. "Like?" I asked. "This." said Spyro as he did a twister spin. "Understood but don't we have a guardian to save." I said, Spyro nodded and we quickly approached Breeze only to have a magic cage placed around us. "Not surprised." I said as Cynder walked up laughing. "Of course you're not." said Cynder. "You know I am just going to be removing this cage now." I said as I used a full force darkness furry and destroyed my cage. "I agree with Inferno." said Spyro as he used a wind furry that ripped open the cage and sent debris flying everywhere. "Wow." I said. "So will you let me free now." said Breeze as she twitched from not being able to fly for hours. "First might I asked why you are here." I said. "Well I escaped Cynder the last time she captured me and then I got captured again and brought here." said Breeze. "Enough chat now you fight." said Cynder as she used darkfire to catch us off guard. "Ok." I said. I jumped in the air and took flight as I charged a strong fire attack. Spyro fire an earth blast that hit Cynder with tremendous force and as it hit my fire attack hit. "Ow that is going to leave a mark." I said mockingly. "Why you insolent little pest." said Cynder evilly. "Hey I am no pest." complained Sparx, we all had to laugh at that. "She was talking about me and for the record you are an insulate little pest." I said as I charge Cynder with a comet dash. "Gee so wiling to harm me." said Cynder, as I realized that I was holding back again. "Not going to work this time." I said as I charged with a comet dash infused with my darkness. Spyro rose in the air, using wind to levitate, and then caused the wind around Cynder to speed up until it became a tornado. "Learned some new tricks since last time we met I see." said Cynder. "More than you can imagine." said Spyro as he unleashed a darkness fury and I unleashed my own. The combination of tainted and nontainted darkness furry hit Cynder head on and exploded. I don't have time for this so I will leave." said Cynder as she grabbed the crystal and flew off.

"I am the last piece to this puzzle and now the dark master is going to escape." said Breeze sadly. "Not if we can help it." Spyro said as the portal to convexity opened and we saw Cynder fly through. "Yes and after this battle I will remove the spell that has made me and Spyro look like this." I said. "Ok." said Breeze. "Didn't you fight back?" asked Spyro. "No as I would never harm someone so young since I had a daughter but she died right before me." said Breeze sadly as she hovered above us, happy to finally be able to fly again. "Well we can't stay here so we are going to go stop Cynder." I said. "If possible can you try to reverse the spell that has made her how she is?" asked Breeze. "We promise." I said as me and Spyro took flight and flew to the portal, happy that our large wing span is so helpful.

* * *

**A/N: Sorry for the wait on my last chapter as the day I was going to post it, my internet got cut off. THE FINAL BATTLE AWAiTS BUT IS THAT WHERE IT ENDS OR WILL THERE BE MORE**


	13. The Final Battle

_Convexity acts as an airlock between the dragon realms and the dark realms. _came Breeze's voice as we entered convexity. "Ok how do the guardians do that?" asked Spyro. "If I knew I would tell you." I said as we landed on a large platform and saw Cynder circling it, clearly waiting for us. "Now I have seen everything." said Sparx as he saw a large creature floating around. "Yea and if we don't hurry I am sure that we will see a whole lot more." Spyro said. We started to jump from platform to platform so that we could get there at a slow and fast pace. "What is that thing?" asked Spyro. "That is a convexity jellyfish." I said as I landed on top of it and jumped to the next platform. "This is going to get repetitive isn't it." Spyro said. "unfortunately yes."I said as a glowing blue ape jumped out. "What the" began Spyro. "This ape has put on armor made from the creatures of convexity." I said as I cut the ape in half. "Well at least it won't be completely boring on our way to Cynder." said Spyro. _So your going to wait it out even though you know that Cynder will eventually get bored and continue with the plan. _said Evil Inferno. _Yep and don't you have something better to do than just talk to me. _I said. _Well as I am not in control not really. _Evil Inferno said in a friendly manner. _Why so friendly? _I asked. _Well my sister's life is on the line so I have no reason not to. _Evil Inferno said, at that I remembered my threat to him yesterday. _Understood. _I said. "Well now we have a larger problem." Spyro said. I looked to where he was looking and a large Dreadwing like creature was heading for us. "Yay a challenge." I said as I jumped into the air and went straight for the creature. I slammed into it at full force only to find that it was three times my size and twice as strong. Spyro rammed into it as well and we managed to just barely kill it before it killed us. _Well I see that you've met my mutant Dreadwing. _said Cynder. _You used dark magic to create a monster. _I said. _You wanted a challenge so there you go. _said Cynder. After a few minutes we got to another large platform and had to face off with three of the mutant Dreadwings. "Oh great a decent challenge." I said as I attacked one and Spyro took the other. After killing off those we attacked the third and killed it. "Gee are we ever going to have a decent challenge?" asked Spyro. "I hope so." I said. We finally made it to the last platform before Cynder's platform. Thousands of mutant Dreadwings started to circle us as they attacked in groups of two. "Oh great this may actually be the best ambush yet." I said as I attacked my mutant Dreadwing with convexity. After me and Spyro killed off our first set another came. "This will get repetitive." I said as we finished with our fifth set. "Forget this." I said as I jumped into the swarm of mutant Dreadwings and unleashed a full power darkness furry, clearing all but ten of them. "I got these ones." said Spyro as he jumped into the last group and unleashed a wind furry. "Finally we killed all of them." I said. "Indeed so shall we go after Cynder." said Spyro. "Yes we shall." I said and after that we jumped to the final platform.

Cynder finally landed and placed the wind crystal into the portal. "Finally my Master returns." she said happily. "Oh no we're to late." said Spyro sadly. "Hmm you got through that ambush much faster than I anticipated." said Cynder. "Well to be fair you forgot about the strength of a tainted darkness furry when it is used by an angry darkness dragon." I said as I launched a fireball at Cynder. "Well I guess the fight begins." said Spyro as he fired a few thousand icicles at her. "Well you little pest I think that I will kill you now." said Cynder as she attacked Spyro. "Come on fight back." said Cynder evilly but then I used a strong darkness breath that sent her flying over to another platform. "Well little Inferno I see that not even the threat of killing me would stop you now." said Cynder mockingly, after we got to the platform. I froze at the thought of that suddenly crossing my mind and Cynder took that chance to throw me to another platform. "Well hatch-ling I would be happy to end your life here and now." said Cynder. "Oh shut up Terror of the Skies." said Spyro, me and Cynder froze. I froze to battle my anger and Cynder froze while the real Cynder tried to gain control. "What's the matter can't handle a little mocking?" asked Spyro. _Give me control! _I heard Cynder scream. _Inferno give me control for old times sake. _said Evil Inferno calmly. _Never going to happen. _I said. "Now. now little hatch-ling it is not nice to call others names." said Cynder. "Oh really Puppet of the dark master." said Spyro. I was locked in battle with myself in our mind. "I will not give you control!" I screamed at Evil Inferno. "Oh but by the end the question is can you keep from doing so." said Evil Inferno. "Well purple brat I see that your fighting skills are good." said Cynder. "I have said it one-thousand times and I'll say it again. Shut up Terror of the Skies. My rage was building and giving Evil Inferno strength. "Don't you see that fighting me is pointless as I'll be the victor." said Evil Inferno. "While you may be right I'll never stop fighting." I said as I unleashed another anger charged furry. "I wouldn't use your anger as it only give me strength." said Evil Inferno. Cynder was about to throw another insult but Spyro beat her to it. "Before you say anything monstrosity I am tired of your childish taunting." said Spyro. I could see Evil Inferno grow even further in strength and then it hit me, this was the exact same setting as in my dreams only without the real Cynder being there. "I see that you have spotted something similar but have you seen Cynder's plans." said Evil Inferno. I realized at that moment that Cynder had been taunting Spyro to make him do the same and increase my anger to allow Evil Inferno a chance at taking control. "I will fight until the end." I said as I fired a light blast and then cloked myself with light, it was clear that I was going to lose this battle. "Well you little pest I give you credit for your fighting skills." said Cynder. "Your point hatch-ling." said Spyro, using her insult against her. The second I heard that, I lost control. "Thanks Cynder for allowing me control." I said as I clawed Spyro and removed the spell from him. "What is going on?" asked Spyro. "Simple I made you start insulting me and by doing so you angered Inferno to the point where my Inferno took control." said Cynder. "Yes so how sad for you." I said as I lunged at him only to learn just how strong his rage was and get caught in the middle of a fire furry that was strong enough to become the new strongest fire furry. Me and Cynder countered with fire furries of our own. "Thanks as you just unlock the true power of the purple dragon." said Spyro as he fired a strong convexity blast at me and Cynder. _Convexity that's it. _I said. We_... are... screwed. _Evil Inferno and Evil Cynder said in unison. We tried to dodge but he had become extremely accurate and hit us each and every time. After only about three minutes he suddenly unleashed a convexity furry that clearly was intended to break our spell. Spyro rose in the air and ripped open a dimensional rift looking portal where several copies of his head flew out and hit us at full force. Me and Cynder finally collapsed and the spell shattered while we started looking over to Spyro, now both in our true forms. After that we blacked out.

* * *

**That was the final battle but there are still a few scenes missing so this is not the final chapter. I knew that Inferno's anger would get the best of him. I start school today so I may slow down but I doubt it**


	14. A socking truth and unfortunate future

**In me and Cynder's dreams.**

I awoke in a large village that I recognized as the village that me and Cynder would go to in our dreams when we needed to know something from the ancestors. I walked over to a house that seemed to lure me in and entered. After a few minutes of waiting for Cynder she finally came. I ran straight to Cynder and hugged her as now we where truly together again. "I missed you so much." me and Cynder said in unison. After that we where suddenly grabbed by our evil forms as I just smiled. "Why you smiling good Inferno?" asked Evil Inferno. "All I'll say is look over to Cynder." I said. Evil Inferno looked over and immediately saw Evil Cynder standing over her as Evil Cynder saw him, they had been unable to come into contact with each other as one was in control while the other wasn't. They ran to each other and hugged, happy to finally do so. "What did I say." I said mockingly. "Fine now we understand your happiness." said Evil Cynder as they walked off to another room and a pure white dragoness came in, she was the ancestor of light but we didn't know her name. "Yes ancestor." I said. "I have come to warn you two that you will learn something disturbing about your pasts and that the Night of Eternal Darkness is coming." She said. "Ok and what does that mean for us?" I asked, Me and Cynder had learned of the Night of Eternal Darkness from some apes that had been told to give us that information. "It means that Malefor will escape from the well of souls." She said. "Ok thanks again for your help and we shall heed your warning." Cynder said. "Wait how come we are still here as it feels like we have been here for an unnatural amount of time." I said. "It is because the battle in convexity has placed both of you in a coma and it has been a week since that." said the ancestor of light, We were contacted by them because I was the guardian of the purple dragon and needed to be informed of important events that would happen. "So I guess that we can just go and explore this village a little." I said. "What is your name?" asked Cynder. "My name is Alura." said Alura, we finally had her name. "Well Alura that sounds nice." I said as we walked out and into the village and started looking around. "Wow this place is amazing and very peaceful." said Cynder. "Well it is a place for the ancestors to bring us and help us." I said. "True so should we go find a good place to play until we awake from this coma." said Cynder but the scenery around us changed and that meant that the ancestors where showing us something. We where now floating above a large platform in convexity that had Spyro flying out of the portal and heading for the exit. "What could he be doing other than saving us?" asked Cynder but then a large purple dragon came from the portal and the scene changed to the Mountain of Malefor where the dragon could be seen getting sucked into the well of souls. "Was that?" asked Cynder. "Malefor." I said angrily as we returned to the village and found a peaceful place to relax. "What is it about the night that makes us feel safe?" asked Cynder. "Darkness." I said as I caught a glimpse of a darkness dragon or dragoness fleeing from sight. "Did you see that?" asked Cynder. "Yes I did but we should enjoy the peace of this all." I said but then the world started blurring. "I guess we are awakening." said Cynder as we awoke.

**The waking world**

I awoke and looked around on instinct. suddenly my eyes fell upon a darkness dragoness that was standing on the other side of the room, she was a lot like Cynder when corrupted but her wing and tail blades didn't have the holes in them and she carried a smile that showed both happiness and evil. I looked over to find that Cynder had also awoken and spotted the dragoness. "Who are you?" me and Cynder asked in unison. "My name is Obsidian though most call me the destroyer of light and you two should call me by another name." she said before pausing and waiting for the question. "And just what would that be?" I asked. "Mom." she said and then me and Cynder noticed that she had the same markings that we did, indicating her being related to us. "Are you really our mom and how as you where sealed away in an obsidian crystal a few days after Malefor was sealed away in convexity." I said, we had learned about her at the age of four. "That is because shortly after your egg was laid it got sealed within a time crystal and me and your father were devastated." she said in a motherly voice that proved that she really was our mom. "Wait our father then who is he?" Cynder asked. "You aren't going to like it and before I tell you I want you to know that you are not like me or him as in you're not evil." mom said. "Well ok and who is he?" I asked. "Malefor." mom said. for the first time ever, me, Cynder, Evil Inferno, and Evil Cynder all had the same thought. _What!._ "Wait so our dad is the being that turned us into tools of war, that told apes to torture us, and that wishes terrible thing for the future." I said, I believed her because she had not even a hint of lieing in her voice. "Yes and I wish I had broken free and learned of your existence sooner so that I might have been able to stop him." mom said sadly but then her eyes fell upon someone in the room who was also sleeping. "Is that Spyro the purple dragon?" asked mom. "Yes he is." I said as Spyro woke up, saw mom, and took on a fighting stance. "Who are you and what are you doing here?" he asked. "I am Obsidian, the destroyer of light, and Inferno and Cynder's mother." mom said. "Oh well sorry for jumping like that I guess that I don't feel safe after seeing Inferno's Evil self take over in convexity." said Spyro. "Yes I can understand." I said. "Wait if your Inferno and Cynder's mother then how and who is their father?" asked Spyro, he had heard of mom. "Our egg had been sealed inside of a time crystal shortly after it was laid and you will not like who our dad is." Cynder said. "Nonsense as Obsidian is an evil dragoness so I think I wouldn't mind your father." said Spyro, we knew that that would change the second we told him. "First off I doubt that is true and second our father is Malefor." I said. "What!" yelled Spyro but it was more from surprise than it was from anger. "Yea I love Malefor but I understand why you don't." said mom before she got hit with an earth blast and all eleven guardians came in. "How did you get in here destroyer of light." said Scorpio as he prepared to lunge at mom. We jumped in front and froze everyone from be awake already. "What are you doing but I am glad that you saved Cynder and have awoken." said Breeze. "We will not let you hurt mom!" me and Cynder yelled in unison as a black energy chain and two black chokers formed on us. "Oh." said Breeze who then walked over to us and said how happy she was that we succeeded. "What Breeze you are so willing to forgive and forget when that is the darkend dragon you are talking to." said Volteer, almost too fast for even a light dragon to follow. "Well Volteer unlike you I do not hold hatch-ling like grudges." said Breeze. "Have one of them kill your family then get back to me." said Volteer. "For the record Inferno killed my sister, Cynder killed my brother, and Obsidian destroyed every thing I ever knew and loved all except my daughter who died in my paws after a predator attack!" screamed Breeze as she started crying a little at having to recall all those terrible memories. "And yet you forgive them explain to me why." said Volteer. "Because Inferno and Cynder where just hatch-lings with a bad life and Obsidian was their mother so I don't care." said Breeze. "Well Volteer before you speak again I will shut you up." said Cyril. "Well I guess the truth always finds a way to make itself known." said Terrador. "How sad of a story I really wish I could change that for the better." said Night. "Yes as I can't even begin to imagine the torture it must have been to see your own daughter die in your paws." said Shadow. "After hearing that we will be a lot more careful when we have hatch-lings." said Apollo and Darkra in unison. "Yes and to punish Volteer while also showing my kind side. Obsidian you can stay here tonight so long as you promise to not try to kill anyone." said Ignitus. "I promise." said mom. After that we all went to bed.

"Spyro I am happy that you not only saved the lives of the guardians but also brought Cynder back." said Ignitus, it had turned morning and mom had left as to keep her promise. "Cynder and Inferno. ever since I failed you two on the night of the raid I had dreamed of this day." said Ignitus. "Thanks Ignitus." me and Cynder said. "It wasn't just you Ignitus as we all failed." said Volteer, having became friendlier since Breeze explained what had happened to her. "Well Spyro how are you doing?" asked Cyril. "Drained." Spyro said, I had anticipated that that would be the case after using a convexity furry. "I am not surprised as that was quite a battle." said Terrador. "Yes but I guess that not even convexity could bring my daughter back." said Breeze, she had been extremely sad after explaining what happened to her daughter. "Yes but if it makes you feel better then when we have a hatch-ling we will give you the honor of naming it." said Darkra, trying to cheer her friend and fellow guardian up. "Yes I think that would be a great idea." said Apollo. "So I guess that peace will finally reign on this land." said Scorpio, Night, and Shadow in unison, I had learned that they where brothers. Suddenly there was a flash of light, that felt like it was bending time itself and a male light blue dragon appeared with a large crystal around his neck. "Well old friends I know that peace is fragile so we will have to wait." said Tempo. "Tempo nice of you to join us." said Ignitus. "Sorry to spoil the happiness but last night one of the ancestors came and warned us that dad will escape on the night of eternal darkness." I said. "Wait the ancestors contacted you well that must have been some bad news but do you know which ancestor it was." said Tempo. "Yes and it was Alura." Cynder said. After that we headed inside to enjoy the rest of the peace before it all crashed down on us.

* * *

**A/N: Well that was the last chapter of The Legend of Inferno: Guardian of the purple dragon so I hope you all liked it. Hmm the night of eternal darkness, sound familiar. I smell a sequel but first I must come up with a name for it.  
**


End file.
